CHANGES FOR THE BETTER
by blankstare1245
Summary: James Potter. Lily Evans. They seem like the worst couple to ever come together, so what happens when James likes Lily? Or will he move on for a while and probably give Lily up if he finds another one? Reviews please! P.S. The prelogue is out too!
1. The Train Ride

A/N-Hello everyone! this is my first fanfic story for my new account! Hope you guys like it as much as i liked writing it! 

Lily Evans boarded the train to Hogwarts, with her trunk hovering behind her. She went straight for the compartment up front and loaded her trunk. She sat quietly in the Heads compartment, wating for the Head Boy to came and greet her.

A boy with messy jet black hair, hazel eyes and a long nose, poked his head in.

"Hello there Lily!" he said, a grin spreading on his cockily handsome face.

"Hello James. Have you seen who the Head Boy is this year?" she asked politely.

"As a matter of fact, I have!" he replied, showing his badge to her.

Lily stared at it disbelievingly. She couldn't quite absorb what she had seen just yet. James Potter. Head Boy? Yes, he did quite deflate his gigantic head of ego for the past two years, but he was still quite the troublemaker of the school. What had Dumbledore been thinking?

She felt mean thinking this about her newfound friend. Last year, she started noticing that James had started to act more maturely, acting less like an idiot jerk and more like a nicer human being. She accepted his small talk for the past year, which had not included him trying to ask her out. He was becoming genuinely friendly.

"I know it's unbelievable, I couldn't believe it myself at first."he said, like he was reading her mind.

"I bet Sirius was laughing his head off when he saw it didn't he?" Lily joked.

"Actually, I did."Sirius' voice came into the compartment.

"Ahh Sirius, always a pleasure." said Lily.

"Lily, I have no surprise seeing you with that badge," Sirius walked in and sat on a seat.

James' fingers went numb at the sound of Lily's name. He took her advice from fifth year and stopped hexing and jinxing people, with the exception of Snape that is. He acted like he was over Lily, but in truth, he was even more in love with her with every minute that she was actually nice to him. He was planning to ask her out this year, hoping his efforts to be a better person have not come to waste.

"How many hearts have you broken this summer, Sirius?" Lily asked curiously.

"Oh, a couple this summer, but this last year has meant more to grab,"Sirius replied casually.

"He went out with two muggle girls at the same time in one night. Then, he ditched both of them by midnight and went to a witch's house, climbing up her window and came back home nearly 6 in the morning" interjected James enthusiastically.

"Prongs likes to exagerrate. That sounds worse than it really was." stammered Sirius.

"No, that's me putting it mildly of what you've done. And that's just the three girls from the start of summer."

Lily listened to all the stories James told about Sirius' wild escapades, while Sirius tried shutting him up with his hands. All Lily could do was laugh. She hadn't had a good summer at all.  
Petunia was going out with Vernon Dursley, why, she couldn't understand. She was teased all summer by her sister and her new boyfriend, and she didn't have Severus as a friend anymore. Not since their fifth year.

"Wait just a moment Sirius, we'll have to make this speech thing for the prefects and all, be back in a moment." said James.

"Oh, don't worry about me, I'll be fine on my own" said Sirius as a dark haired beauty passed by the compartment, who glanced involuntarily with her brown eyes and looked away again.

The three of them stood up. James and Lily went to the prefect's compartment while Sirius followed the brunette and started chatting her up.

"Alright everyone. Here's your job: don't do any funny business, squeal on the people who you see doing funny business and give them detention." said james lightly.

Everyone laughed at his arrogant charm.

"Plus, do your patrols. Here's your schedules and the passwords to your Houses. Okay, buhbye now"  
Lily added, and she went out and strolled back to the compartment.

"You're not as uptight as I thought you were, Lilyflower."James said, catching up.

"You have no idea." Lily replied playfully.

-----------------------------------------------

Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter boarded one of the carriages when the train stopped. Lily felt out of place and felt like the fifth wheel of the popular group. They talked about their summers with ease, while she tried to keep up. She could sense James trying to make her feel comfortable, but the other three were oblivious to her uncomfortability.

When they got there, Lily felt relieved. She left the marauders and went straight to the great hall and searched for her girl friends. She may be nice, but there were too much boy stuff that she could only have limits.

She spotted Annie, Alex and Hannah, her very best friends who were in her year.

Annie had short blonde hair, stunning blue eyes and a fair complexion. Hannah looked like the Little Mermaid. She had waist length dark red hair and deep blue eyes. Alex was the mosty exotic looking, and most beautiful of them four. She had shiny black hair reaching to the middle of her back.  
Had an evenly tanned body, she exuded a glow which was the fault of her skin color. She had small Asian black eyes, not scary, but they had a soft twinkle in them that made her look happy all the time. She had full lips and a gorgeous smile. She was the only girl who Sirius set his eyes on but didn't fall for him. That's why he kept on trying to woo her every year, and during the summer, gave her expensive, unique presents.

Their group was the most beautiful in Hogwarts, but they were too humble to brag about it. They knew that they were envied by girls, and admired by guys, they were just discreet on how they flaunted it. People thought of Alex as their leader, the most popular girl, liked by her good looks,  
niceness and devilish ideas. Lily was thought of as James Potter's longtime crush. Untouchable because the guys were scared of what james would do to them if they ever dated her. So, they resorted to like Hannah and Annie, who were standing in the shadow of Alex and Lily's greatness.

"Lily, we've been looking for you!"Alex said loudly.

"I'm sorry, I got trapped with the Marauders."

You have to hear what Sirius has been doing to get her." laughed Hannah.

"You don't need to, it's the same story as always." Alex murmured.

"Sirius sends her lovely gifts, she sends them back, he sends it back with a letter of refusal to accept it back. He comes to her house to try and talk to her, she small talks and slams the door in his face, he leaves with high spirits, still. Alex is so lucky to have the hottest guys in school going after her without giving up." Annie said enviously, combing her fingers through her hair.

"But there's more!"Hannah squealed."Alex said there was more!"

"C'mon Alex, you can tell us,"urged Lily."We're your friends remember?"

"Okay, okay. He finally bugged me enough to consider him." Alex said weakly.

"You mean actually date him?" the three squealed in unison, attracting curious stares.

"No. Give him a bit of hope. But maybe I will" Alex said thoughtfully.

"Just-put your guard up. I think he's playing with Miranda Hartman, know her? The Brunette with brown eyes and had three D's in her O.W.L.'s, from Ravenclaw? She grew prettier over the summer." Lily said wisely.

"I didn't say because I want to, maybe-I'll be the heartbreaker."Alex said slyly.

"You're so mean" Annie giggled.

"He should know what it feels" Alex shrugged.

Just then, their conversation was cut short when the mauraders themselves came to their part of the table and sat down. Sirius placed himself next to Alex, who ignored his arm, which snaked around her shoulder. James sat down next to Lily, casting her a small smile which surprised her.

The sorting happened, Dumbledore gave his speech and the food appeared. Sirius took his arm off Alex and she sighed with relief, she was getting annoyed with Sirius thinking he had a chance with her now. She grabbed a chicken leg and smiled at Lily devilishly. Lily grinned back.

Lily mouthed 'talk to you later' and Alex nodded.

After dinner, Dumbledore dismissed them and called for Lily and James.

"As Heads, you have your own dormitories. It's at the seventh floor ,the door beside the painting of the witches dancing the conga. The password is candid heartbreaker" Dumbledore said as they reached him.

James looked at her with an amused smile in his face. She knew what he was laughing at. The ridiculous password that Dumbledore gave them.

Alex was waiting for Lily by the doors. Lily told James that she would just see him at the dormitory.

"What is it you want to tell me?" asked Alex seriously.

"I think-I think I'm starting to like James." Lily stuttered.

Alex just smiled at her knowingly.

"What?" demanded Lily.

"You told me in out third year that you would never ever date him when he started asking you out for Hogsmeade. When we were in fifth year, you said you would rather date the giant squid. Last year, you started warming up to him, but you said, only to me mind you, that if he asked you out, you would end your friendship in a snap. And now, you actually like him. I kind of knew you were going to end up liking him anyway. He's James Potter for cripes sake!" she replied quickly."Now, do you want me to arrange for you to date the giant squid before you date James? You said so."

Lily couldn't conatin a laugh. Soon, the two best friends were laughing their heads off by the small joke that entered the conversation.

"So, you mean you approve? You're okay with it if I start dating James?" Lily stopped laughing.

"Baby carrot, it's your life. Your a big girl okay? I know you can handle James." Alex said kindly.

"Good, beacause i'm sharing a dormitory with him."

"Leaving the best for last aren't you?"Alex joked.

"Well, I need to go, it's late!" Lily said as she kissed Alex on the cheek and ran up the stairs to her new dormitory.

A/N-hey! tell me what you like and don't like! Reviews please! I love them! Until next time...


	2. The First Day

A/N-Hey guys!!!I'm back again, but sadly, I'm running out of ideas, so please click that little button for the reviews to give me more ideas!!! 

Lily sprinted to the door on the seventh floor which was beside the pretty witches who were drunkenly doing the conga.

"Candid Heartbreaker." she muttered and the door opened delicately, like it was about to fall.

She entered cautiously, like the floor was thin ice and she would sink anytime she would make a sudden move.

"Lily!!"

Lily jumped so high, that she almost fell over when she reached the ground again.

"James! Don't ever scare me like that!!" she shrieked.

"I didn't. You kind of just, got scared." he snickered.

"Well I-"

"Don't you like the dormitory? It's absolutely excellent!" James exclaimed.

Lily looked around properly. When she first entered the room, she was too preoccupied with whatever her head was thinking about to recognize the dormitory.

The common room was glittering with the gold walls illuminated by the warm fire, which was burning in a very ornate fireplce. The fireplace was around 4 feet high and the outline was carved with so much detail. The red futons stood all around the room. One in front of the fireplace, one beside the door, and another in the far end of the room. There was a golden spiral staircase that led to the only two rooms in the dormitory. The door to her left was the enormous, extremely clean bathroom, and to her right was the simple, stocked kitchen.

"Not much really, but it's better than the Gryffindor dormitory." James said haughtily.

"Nothing compared to the Potter Mansion I guess?"

"Oh, it can. But, it's not like home." he muttered flopping down onto the red futon.

"Did you see your room yet?" she aske tentatively.

"No. I've been wating for you. So that when we see our rooms, we can squeal like little girls." he replied, waving his fingers gayly.

"Yeah right. Let's go" she punched him lightly on the arm.

They climbed the spiral staircase and there were only two doors. One was bloodred and one was sunshine gold. They looked at each other for a second and darted towards the gold door.

"I call it!!" James shouted over Lily's screams to get to the door.

When they saw what was inside, Lily felt her stomach lighten, it was a boy's room alright. There was a vast bed with gold covers, a drawer where the clothes would be, a lamp which seemed to be a thousand years old and some other stuff that only boys could ever like.

"Well, I'll just..." she said leaving,"see ya!!"

She came to the red door and opened it stealthily. It was the room for her. It had the same size bed as the other room, only this bed had red covers. Instead of a drawer though, she had a massive closet,  
good enough that the clothes she brought were probably just going to occupy 1/4 of the closet. There was a mirrir inside it where her reflection kept winking at her cheekily. Her bedside had a lava lamp, and a coffe table was in the middle of her room with red bean bags on the plush red carpet.

James entered the room.

"Woah! I'm glad I didn't take this."

"I'm glad you took the other one."Lily replied.

"well, I'm off to bed. See you in the morning." he said going back to his room.

Lily stared at the back of his messy head of black hair, feeling lonely. Once she lost sight of him, she closed her door and plopped down onto her bed. She hugged her pillow and thought. She was so used to James attention that she actually missed the feeling of knowing that she was liked. So, how come James hadn't tried to get her attention again? She regretted ever denying him.

Slowly, she felt herself drift off to sleep, without knowing that someone next door was actually still thinking about her.

James lay down on his bedm thinking of Lily's wide smile, and voice. The way she called him James and how they were going to live together. He didn't want to ask Lily out yet, not when she was being so nice to him. He thought of her, and he kept thinking, until he realized that it was nearly 3 in the morning. He decided not to sleep, since it would just make him sleepier anyway. He walked out the room and closed the door quietly.

He came to the kitchen and made some coffee and drank it as slowly as possible. But he drank two more cups, feeling himself get drowsy. When 5:30 came, he started cooking scrambled eggs, daydreaming about how he would sweep Lily in his arms when she came, sursprised that he cooked and instantly fell in love with him. If only life were that simple.

You never know right??))

He overcooked two eggs and he threw them out. It took another two tries for him to get cook three acceptable scrambled eggs. He heated up some water and made hot chocolate with all those little marshmallows inside them, just like Lily liked her hot chocolate. He knew that Lily would wake soon. She always woke up before 6:30. Um..stalker much?

As if on cue, Lily came shuffling in, still in the clothes she wore yesterday and was rubbing her eyes.  
Her droopy eyes suddenly turned alert at the sight of James holding a frying pan and a mug in the other.

"Are my eyes deceiving me?" she rubbed her eyes vigorously.

"No, Lilyflower, what you're seeing is me, cooking since i couldn't sleep last night." he said.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" she yawned, sitting on a chair and burying her head in her arms on the table.

"I dunno. Search me."

Lily looked at him with big doleful eyes that just nade him want to go and grab her end never let go again.

"I gotta go and shower."he muttered.

He left Lily alone, keeping her to her thoughts and letting her keep doubting.

-----------------------------

They went to the Great Hall together. James, oblivious to the other girls stares and Lily, very much aware of the eyes of envy hitting the back of her.

When they reached the Great Hall, Lily felt a wave of relief when she saw Alex being chatted up by Sirius. Alex looked bored and haughty, while Sirius looked the same, only minus the bored. He flashed Alex his infamous smile and half a dozen girls swooned, all except for Alex, who was indifferent.

Lily swooped by to save her best friend and James followed, to aid her.

"Sirius! you better stop that, or she might think that you're too desperate."James chimed in.

"Yeah, Sirius, she might think that you're too easy." Lily added.

"Of course she won't, she's my girlfriend." Sirius said smugly.

"I never thought I would see the day that you had a girlfriend. Not a fling or something like that." James laughed.

"Umm.."Alex said grouchily. "I can hear you. I'm right here. And I am certainly not his girlfriend."

"Really darling? But don't you want to tame the most wanted and wild person in school?"Sirius grinned suggestively.

"Oh, I already tamed myself, thank you." she replied evenly.

"Ouch, that hurt" said Sirius grasping his chest, feigning heartache."But not to worry, I forgive you."

"Yeah, riiight." Alex muttered.

Lily sensed Alex losing her temper and she came in between her and Sirius and grabbed her hand.

"I have something to tell you." Lily shouted out loud.

"What-? Oh, oh, right the yesterday thing." Alex said, catching up.

Lily pulled on Alex's hand and dragged her to the end of the table.

"Thanks for that," Alex murmured. "I owe you one."

"No problem." Lily replied, eyeing James.

Alex noticed this and said,"You really got it hot for him haven't you?"

"Shush!!" Lily said covering Alex's mouth.

"I don't get you."came Alex's muffled voice as she struggled to get Lily's hand away.

"Get what?"

"That you don't just ask him out, or hint him to ask you out. That's what I do when I'm bored and there just happens to be a hot guy in the room, only, I don't hint, sometimes it's like they can read my mind"  
Alex said, waving her hand like being asked out by hot guys were nothing to her.

"That's easy fopr you to say, every guy likes you. You don't even need to make them like you, or ask them  
out, they just ask you."Lily replied enviously, looking at her friend's neatly tied ponytail that made her strong jaw, even stronger.

"You're pretty Lily. It's just that..."Alex thought of the words."...you're untouchable because of James."

"And you with your new boyfriend?" Lily asked bracingly.

"He is not." Alex's narrow eyes, turned into small slits."And he can't scare people off. I'm lucky like that."

"And Sirius is even scarier than James when it comes to possessiveness."Lily pointed out."But no one is scared to ask you out."

"I told you, I'm lucky like that. But Sirius is a many girl man that's the diference, but James only wants you. I'd kill to have a guy so devoted to me as James." Alex sighed.

"Have fun baby doll, cause it's lonely to not be feared."

"I know baby carrot, but I want to find the ONE you know?"Alex sighed again.

"Yeah, I know." Lily replied, looking her in the eye.

"Hey Lily!!"James called out, waving his hand."What are you ladies talking about?"

"Nothing, you big egghead!"Alex shouted back.

James and Sirius chuckled cooly and started walking over.

Alex grunted and sat down on a chair, piling her plate with bacon and sausages and eggs and bread.

"Do you need help darling?"Sirius said softly in her ear.

Lily could see the goosebumps on Alex's neck. A bad sign. She never has goosebumps unless it's totally freezing, or totally mad.

"Sirius, you better duck in cover." Lily heard james whisper to Sirius.

Getting the message, Sirius stood up immediately and looked alarmingly at Alex's scrunched up face.

"Lily, can i talk to you? Please?" Sirius said suddenly.

"Yeah sure."

Sirius walked out of the Great Hall and Lily followed, surprised that James hadn't followed. Sirius kept walking until he stopped behind a statue that would cover both of them. Suddenly, Lily felt nervous. Sirius looked tense and he looked fidgety. Very unSiriuslike.

"what's the matter?" Lily asked.

"Alex. That's what." he replied."what's wrong with me?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, why doesn't she like me? I mean, all the girls like me!"

"I don't like you in that way!" Lily said stupidly.

"I know that! But all the girls I think to date, like me back! Why doesn't she do the same?"

For the first time, Lily saw Sirius in a different light. He thougt himself a god, thinking every girl would go at him when he wanted to.

"A girl's not a toy, Sirius."Lily said harshly.

"I know that!"

"Well, I'm scared for her to tell you the truth."

"Scared why?" Sirius asked nonchalantly.

"You end up breaking her heart. If I were her, I would never date someone as unfaithful as you," she said.

"Lily? Is that even you?" Sirius asked, sounding amused.

"I'm not joking Sirius. What's your plan for her anyway?"

"I-"

"What? Let her give in, date her one time, take what you want from her and dump her like the rest?"

"I-I dunno. She's a challenge." he replied quietly.

"And that's why you like her even more, but you're not serious about her are you?"

"I-"

"If you're not, don't bother breaking her, or i'll end up breaking you."

"Well, now that I've heard that" Sirius said, still amused.

"Heard what?"

"That! It's precious treasure!"

"I didn't say anything that's worth treasure!" Lily said, freaked out.

"I won't break her, I promise you."Sirius said firmly and left her standing confused.

--------------------------

"Here are your schedules. Head up to class now!" barked Professor McGonagall.

"Double Potions then break, free period, lunch, transfiguration, free period." muttered Lily.

"We have the same schedule Lily!" James said, comparing his schedule and finding the exact one in her hands.

"Yeah, same as Annie, Hannah, Alex, Padfoot, and Moony," Lily replied distantly.

"Shall we go to Potions now then?" James said offering his arm.

"I think I shall," and Lily grabbed hold of him and merrily skipped off to the classroom with Sirius,  
Alex, Moony, Annie, and Hannah, following them with embarassed expressions.  
-----------------------------

A/N-Hoped you liked it!! I just couldn't stop writing!! until next time!!xoxo's...


	3. Potions And Dates

A/N-Finally! I have my first reviews. I hope you follow their example and make a person happy! I thank them!! Sorry for the wrong spellings, and the wrong descriptions. I can't edit them anymore for no reason..so please, bear with me...okay, i do not own these characters, i only think of the plot,  
but other than that, I don't own anything else. Hope you like reading this chappy!! Generally, I'm trying to spice things up, but I can't think of anything---yet! So please, please, please review! You are my insiration!!! 

--------------------------------------------

The seven Gryffindors came into the classroom, where Horace Slughorn was waiting for them.

"Goodmorning everyone! Welcome back!" Slughorn boomed over the class."I'm glad to see you back again! And may I say, I'm absolutely delighted of the seven of you for keeping me wanting to teach!" he pointed at Lily, James, Moony, Sirius, Annie, Hannah and Alex.

"We're just glad to be back Professor." replied Alex charmingly while the other girls blushed.

"Well, last year in Hogwarts aren't we Ms. Hernandez?"

"Yes sir, and I'm looking forward to it." Alex kept on talking.

"Always so charming aren't you?" Slughorn said fondly."Well, we all know that your N.E.W.T.s are this year, and we very well know that this decides your future." he addressed to the class.

"What will we be learning Professor?" asked Lily eagerly.

"Now, now, Lily, don't get me all excited to blab on and on to think that my favorite student is too eager." he said.

"I am sir!"

"Alright. This year, we will have Felix Felicis as a project. It is particularly hard to brew, and very long too. Now, we group you into partners."

Everyone grew tense, even the Slytherins. Horace Slughorn may have had favorites, but he was known for his outrageous groupings, he, knowing his students very well and trying to fix up fights, which resulted to even nastier enemy relationships.

"Alrighty. Here are your partners. I hope you approve, because they'll be your partners for the whole year, when needed." he said, flicking his wand and a piece of parchment appeared at the board.

Everyone scrambled to their feet, trying to get a first look at it.

The parchment read:

Lily Evans(Gryffindor), James Potter(Gryffindor)

Severus Snape(Slytherin),Annielyn Ysobel(Gryffindor)

Alexandra Hernandez(Gryffindor), Sirius Black(Gryffindor)

Gertrude Shale(Hufflepuff), Hannah Cartress(Gryffindor)

Remus Lupin(Gryffindor), Engrad Avery(Slytherin)

Alice Silver(Ravenclaw), Frank Longbottom(Gryffindor)

Ella Madris(Ravenclaw), Timothy Shuter(Ravenclaw)

"Excuse me?"Alex said as she saw who she was partners with.

Sirius smiled when he saw it, but grimaced as he saw Alex's reaction.

"Poor Annie, being partnered with Sev."Lily whispered to Alex. "You know that she's the one that hated me being friends withe him the most excluding James."

"Poor Annie?? Are you serious? Sirius! And poor Annie?" Alex exclaimed.

"At least your with him, I don't even want to imagine him with a Slytherin, might kill them all."

"I'd rather have that! And you're the only one who has the partner she wanted, and Alice and Frank." Alex said grumpily.

"Can you believe it? Engrad Avery." Remus said gravely to the two girls."I don't even know why he's here. The whole lot of Slytherin are all trollheads except for Snape."

"Not that bad. At least you can order him around." Alex said encouragingly.

On the other side of the room, James and Sirius were muttering in low voices.

"She's absolutely furious." Sirius confided.

"No, she's not. Just stop being..a fatheaded jerk to girls and you'll be okay." James laughed.

"Way to make a mate feel better, Prongs." Sirius smiled.

"Well, I'm happy."

"Of course you are, you got paired with Lily."

"Yeah, I am." James said, puffing his chest out.

"You little-" Sirius started to say, until Slughorn told them to get back to their seats.

"Well now, shall we all begin then?" Slughorn said.

They all went to their partners and sat on their chairs stiffly.

-----------------------------

"That was exhausting." said Lily, sitting down on the lumpy cushion in the Gryffindor common room.

"No, it wasn't. You just kept looking at James with your mouth open, and that's why you're tired." Alex said.

"Yeah." Hannah agreed.

The portarait hole slammed open and the three Marauders came in. Peter was missing again.

James traipsed over to Lily and sat on the arm of her chair.

"That was a good lesson Lilyflower." he teased.

"Yeah, great," Sirius muttered.

"What's wrong Sirius? You seem sadder today. Usually, you're bouncing up and down until the end of the day." Alex observed.

"Oh look. We have a Hogsmeade weekend." Sirius said, pointing to the reminder on the notice board.

"He's ignoring me Lily. That's a whole lot suspicious." Alex whispered.

"He's trying to get at you like that probably."

"Well, I'm happy."

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me Alex?" Sirius said tentatively.

"Yeah sure." Alex said, before she knew what she was saying.

"Really?" Sirius said, looking startled.

"Yeah." she said, still not registering what she was saying.

"What about you Lily? Want to go out with me while they're out too?" James asked hopefully.

Lily grinned and said, "Yeah, I'd love to."

James smiled back at her."Excellent."

"I think I'll head up to have a little nap." Alex said suddenly.

"Why?" asked Annie.

"I didn't have a very good sleep."

"I'll go with you. So that I can do the essay that Slughorn wants done," offered Lily.

"Thanks." said Alex as she stood up, heading for the girls dormitory.

Lily followed and they disappeared. Annie and Hannah followed uninvited, leaving James, Sirius and Remus together.

"YES!" James nad Sirius shouted as they made sure that the girls couldn't hear them.

"Happy now aren't you?" laughed Remus.

"Very! I've worked most of my life for a date with Lily!" James said, jumping on the armchair where Lily just left.

"And I've liked to get a date with Alex when she denied me three years ago." Sirius chimed in.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy." Remus said quietly and started to read a book, but he was always disturbed by James and Sirius.

"C'mon Moony, you must like someone. Choose between those girls. Annie or Hannah, they're both good looking." James persuaded.

"You swore not to say that I liked Hannah!" Remus threatened.

"But, Moony, we're just so lonely to think that you'll be here all alone." Sirius said innocently.

"Yeah Moony." and James and Sirius put their heads beside each other and made baby faces at Moony.

"Stop it, will you?" Moony said, trying hard not to give in.

"What're you gonna do Moony?" Sirius said, grabbing the book out of Remus' hands.

"Oy! Give that back" Remus said, racing around the room after Sirius, who was to quick for him.

"No, not until you ask Hannah!"

"Ask me what?" said Hannah, who appeared at the steps leading to the girls dormitories.

"Moony has something to say to you." James said, pushing Remus over to her.

"What's that?" Hannah asked brightly.

"Willugwibmehogmead?" Remus said quickly, suddenly his palms sweaty.

"Huh?"

"Hogsmeade? With me? That ok?" said Remus, regaining his composure.

"Really? Yeah! I'd love to!" Hannah said enthusiastically.

"Yeah?" Remus asked again stupidly.

"Yeah, I'm all for it!" she said getting her back then vanished up the stairs again.

"See? Wasn't that easy Moony?" Sirius asked, throwing the book at the back of Remus' head.

"That hurt!" Moony said, rubbing the back of his neck."And no, that was not easy. I don't have the same experience as you guys!"

"Well, that was a good start." James pointed out.

"Yeah. I mean, that's how we started, didn't we James? Only, James only practiced with Lily." Said Sirius smugly.

"Yup. And proud of it" James said arrogantly.

"Right" Moony said, picking up the book and started reading again.

"There's no stopping him is there?" Sirius asked James hopelessly.

"No, there is not." Moony replied from behind the book.  
-----------------------------------------

A/N-Okay, tell me what you think!! It was so hard to think of what would happen next, cause there's so much happening. Reviews please! Because you know I love them! XOXO...


	4. Hogsmeade

A/N-Hello everyone!! I'm updating as much as I can to let you all be entertained. Again, I do not own anything else, except this plot. So, let's get started and let the dates begin!  
-------------------------------- 

"C'mon Alex, you agreed to go!" said Lily as she adjusted her earrings.

"I agreed when I was in my own little world!" Alex retorted, refusing to change into her clothes, she was still in her nightdress.

They were in Lily's room in the heads dormitory and Alex refused to believe that she agreed to go out with Sirius Black, but she knew it was true,  
because she remembered saying it, only, half her mind was somewhere else.

"C'mon, you know you want to. You don't want me to go all alone to Hogsmeade do you?" pleaded Lily.

"Fine. But I won't like it." Alex said, getting up from the bed and rummaged through Lily's clothes. "I'm wearing your clothes, I'm too tired to go back to the Gryffindor common room."

"As long as you'll go out with Sirius," Lily shrugged.

Alex kept flinging clothes behind her back, trying to find something that suited her style.

"Lily! it's like we're not best friends at all! You dress nothing like me!" Alex said when she finally got tired of finding the perfect outfit.

"Yes, I do. Look at what I'm wearing now."

"What? That's the only thing that you have that I could wear?"

"No, I have loads, dig deeper." Lily ordered.

Alex did what she was told and dug under the mounds of clothes that Lily had been mailed to, from home.

"Found it!!!" Alex said excitedly.

"What you get?"

"You never wore this. I don't even remember you having anything like this." Alex studied what she was holding.

She was holding two things. A small grey mini-dress that would certainly reveal Alex's newly waxed, long, lithe legs up to 5 inches above her knees, and black knee-high suede boots. Lily didn't even remember owning those pretty set of clothes.

"Ah, now I remember. These are mine, you borrowed them from me when Deter Selter asked you out in fifth year, only you chickened out and didn't go, and you never returned this to me ever again." Alex said, thinking.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Lily replied.

"Well, now i have something to wear" said Alex and started removing her nightgown and squeezed into the mini-dress.

Lily watched as Alex was getting dressed, admiring how evenly tanned Alex's whole body was, how her hair always looked good, even in the morning, how her eyes looked so different, and how black they were, how full her lips were, how very different they were.

"Well?" Alex asked after putting her boots on and was 5 inches higher.

"I think you look good, whatever you wear." Lily said, envying how thin Alex looked.

"Well, I should help you then!" Alex squealed, pushing Lily to the bed and picked up clothes off the floor, which she thought would suit Lily.

Alex finally found the right clothes and flung them at Lily.

"C'mon, c'mon try them on. I know it would look perfect on you." Alex said enthusiastically.

Lily pulled the black denim mini-skirt over her legs, put on the light blue silk halter top and fit her feet into 5-inch light blue suede ankle boots. She stood up to show Alex and did her best model pose.

"OMG Lily! That looks so good on you!" Alex exclaimed, turning Lily to face the mirror and standing beside her.

Lily did look good, she had to admit it. She wasn't tall standing beside Alex, but she almost reached her. Her pale legs looked smooth, and her red hair didn't look so bright. Both of them were probably going to freeze, but looking good was certainly worth it.

"They guys'll be knocked out when they see us," Alex sighed dramatically.

"Here," Lily tossed a sheepskin coat at her, while pulling a white cashmere coat around her as well.

"Thanks."

The two of them headed down the spiral staircase, when they got down, James and Sirius were already waiting. Both were sitting on the futon near the fire with their backs at the ladies.

"H-Hmhm" grunted Lily.

the two men turned around and cast stupidly irresistable grins. Lily blushed at the sight of James, while Alex stolled over casually to the futon and stood,  
looming over the guys.

"well? Are we going or not?" she asked impatiently.

"Er-yeah!" Sirius said, still trying to get over how gorgeous she looked, ang how he tried restraining himself to touch her legs.

"Let's go!" James said, grabbing Lily's arm and dragging her out the room.

When the four of them got down to the entrance hall, they got checked and went out to the castle. The air was cool, and it was the perfect weather.  
They strolled down to Hogsmeade in silence, although not the akward kind.

"How about we go over to the Threee Broomsticks first?" Sirius suggested.

Nobody objected. They all were up for anything anyway. They entered the Three Broomsticks and Madame Rosmerta greeted them with much enthusiasm.

"Hello boys! Ah, I see you have dates! Finally, James!" as she saw who the boys brought with them.

"Hello Rosmerta'" Sirius replied conversationally."I guess me and James'll be having firewhiskey. And the ladies-" he turned to look at Alex and Lily,  
"Butterbeer then?" when only Lily nodded he told Rosmerta,"Alex'll have a firewhiskey too, and Lily'll have the Butterbeer thank you."

Madame Rosmerta handed the three Firewhiskeys over, and the Butterbeer.Lily felt unusually akward and inexperienced, being the only one with Butterbeer.  
They went over to a table farthest from view. Alex drank immediately, stopping when half the bottle was empty.

"Wow, Alex, i didn't know that you drink-that strong." Sirius said, clearly impressed.

"I don't." she said, taking another swig.

"I want another one," Alex said within seconds of finishing her bottle. Sirius stood up to get another.

"You don't want to get drunk Alex," James advised."It's Sirius' best tactic."

"The only way i can stand him is if i get drunk," Alex slurred.

"Listen to James, who else knows Sirius better than him?" Lily retorted.

"Fine, just let me finish that other bottle." Alex persuaded.

"No, I'll take it. i've never tried it anyway." Lily offered.

"You haven't?" James asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I never wanted to."

"Here you go," Sirius said cheerfully, thrusting the bottle into Alex's hand, but Lily took it quickly.

"I'll be having it," Lily said unecessarily.

Sirius shrugged ad gulped his own bottle.

After an hour there, the two couples left seperately, James and Lily to a place where James wouldn't tell, and Sirius and Alex off to the woods.

"You think she'll be okay?" Lily said, eyeing Alex as they walked away.

"Any other girl wouldn't be, but Alex knows how to take care of herself, don't worry." James replied.

"Should I be worried about myself then?" Lily teased.

"It depends," James replied.

"Depends on what?"

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Lily closed her eyes and allowed James to guide her to wherever they were going. She could smell Jasmines, then the smell of the ocean. Where were they?

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." James voice echoed behind her.

Lily opened her eyes and almost stumbled. She was on the edge of a cliff. The wind was blowing at her hair and the scent of ocean water made her feel serene. She felt James wrap an arm around her waist and he handed her a Jasmine. He kissed her cheek. She loved the fell of his lips on her skin.

She turned her head to the side and slipped the Jasmine into her hair, then, without question, wrapped her arms around James' neck and kissed him. It was blissful oblivion. They were wrapped in their own embrace and James was stroking her face with tenderness. Lily didn't want it to end. It was the first time that she ever felt in heaven, so comfortable in her own skin.

James broke away and smiled cockily and held her hand. They were going to be okay.

"I wonder how Sirius and Alex are doing." he breathed into her ear.

"We'll find out won't we?" she squeezed his hand.  
------------------------------------

A/N-this was a long chappy, I know, but I couldn't stop. Hmmm..how was Sirius' date? Does he have a chance or is it basically over for him?? Find out in the next chappy!! which will probably be done sooner than you think!!! Reviews please!!! I love them!!! XOXO's


	5. After Hogsmeade

A/N-Hello everyone!! I just couldn't resist writing another one!!! I just do enjoy writing...i hope you like what I write. I do not own Harry Pottter, but I own the plot, and some of the characters I guess...hope you like this next chappy!! 

-------------------------------------------------

Lily and James were heading back to the castle, with big, silly grins on each of their faces. When they were almost leaving Hogsmeade territory, someone else came stomping off, bumping Lily on the side with much force that she was pushed to the side.

"Oy!" James screamed as he held Lily to keep her balance. "Watch where you're going you arse!"

The person looked back with hate in the eyes. It was Alex, looking very much murderous. James took a step back, surprised. Alex didn't stop to wait for them,  
instead, kept stomping to the direction of the castle.

A few minutes later, Sirius came after Lily and James, who were halfway to the castle.

"What did you do that made her look so pissed Sirius?" Lily asked seriously.

"Honestly, I don't know," said Sirius lamely. "One minute, I started snogging her, the next she slapped me and ran off."

"You don't look sorry," James observed calmly.

"I'm not sorry when I don't even know what I did wrong."

"Well, you did something wrong, and I'm going to find out," Lily said, then kissed James on the cheek and sprinted toward the castle.

She reached the grounds in a matter of minutes, but she didn't stop. She kept on running toward the Gryffindor tower, hoping that Alex was there. And to her tremendous relief, she found Alex sitting idly on her bed. Lily sat next to her without fear.

"What did he do?" Lily started.

"What didn't he do is a better question," Alex muttered under her breath.

"Fine," Lily said stubbornly. "Tell me at your own pace, beacuse I'm not going anywhere without a suitable answer from you."

"It's stupid really," Alex took a deep breath. "it's really shallow. He just kissed me. That's it, but then he started feeling me up. Pushed me onto a tree and it hurt. Maybe he thought it would turn me on or something, in that demented little mind of his. I slapped him as hard as I could, then I started leaving.

You know what? I'm not mad at him for kissing me. All the guys I date think they can kiss me on the first date, but he's the only one I let kiss me on the first date. Not because I like him, but to stick to my plan. I hate him because he thinks he can just bag any girl. He tried to get me in bed, that's for sure, cause he made that very clear. I mean, do I look that easy? Or do i just look easy? Is that the only reason guys ask me out?" Alex continued.

"Alex," said Lily, stroking her hair. "There's a reason Sirius is after you. And he doesn't date just any girl. Genuinely, he dates the prettiest girls he could find, but he stuck to wooing you the longest, even if he has straying eyes. To your questions, no. You do not look easy. I know plenty who are intimidated with you baby doll, and only the most brave of them have the guts to ask you out. You're pretty, why can't you think that?"

"I don't feel pretty," said Alex glancing at her reflection in the mirror. "Sometimes I do, when I'm all dressed up, but after, I feel ugly like always."

"Hear it from me," Lily comforted. "I'm super jealous of how pretty you are, ever since first year when all the boys had their first crush on you, even James at first, do you remember? Before he started bugging me for a date, he spent our first year asking you out?"

"How can you say that Lily?" Alex grimaced. "How could you say that this thing in front of you is pretty?"

"I just can," she said simply. "Now get up, and look like you're not upset, or you'll satisfy Sirius when he sees that he's getting to you."

Alex sat up straight when She heard Sirius' name.

"He wil definitely not get to me," she said and stood up, changing into skinny jeans, a silver tube top and silver flip-flops. "This war is on."

----------------------------------------------

An hour later, Lily and Alex went down for lunch in the Great Hall, both looking refreshed and pampered. Alex's tanned skin glowed bronze and she looked prettier than usual, to the annoyance of half the female population of the school. While walking down the Marble Staircase, heads turned to their direction and some wolf whistled. Alex winked at one of those whistlers which resulted for the guy to almost hit into the wall beside the doors to the Great Hall.

And Sirius and James both witnessed all of it, as they were talking loudly over the entrance hall and shouting jokes for everyone. Sirius was annoyed, James was amused. To their extreme surprise, Alex saw them, and she traipsed over to them, Lily following her, trying to conatin her giggles. Alex had made up a plan that would surely be funny to watch. Alex reached the two boys and on the spot, kissed Sirius on the lips like it was a routine for her. James eyebrows shot up and Sirius stood, stunned. The other girls deadly stares of envy hit Alex like daggers, but she didn't care.

"What was that-?" Sirius started but thought better of it.

James looked at Lily, obviously confused. She only just shrugged and giggled with a knowing air.

"C'mon you can tell me," James said.

"I'm not saying anything, that's for me to know and for you to never find out," Lily said flirtatiously.

James eyed her suspiciously. Seventh year was going to be a wild and wicked ride, Lily thought.

The four of them entered the Great Hall with Alex, gripping Sirius' arm like she was holding on for dear life. Sirius didn't hide the fact that he caught the prettiest girl in school. That's what he thinks. More like she caught him.

They sat down, except for Alex, who sat on the table with her legs crossed, right beside Sirius to give him a good look at her stunning features. She even sat at the right place, with the right light, she looked like a goddess.

"Lily, this is serious, has Alex gone mad?" said James tensely.

"Alex has not gone mad. She's just got a different approach for Sirius to handle."Lily replied, stuffinf herself with potatoes.

James glared at her. She didn't hide things this well, unless it was something serious. James loved Sirius like a brother, and he wanted the best for him.  
Knowing Alex though, he felt concerned. Alex was known for her devilishness and feistiness, and that's why she's considered the female troublemaker of the school. If Alex suddenly had this kind of change of heart, James definitely had to be scared for Sirius.

He remembered that one time when they were in third year that she told him that she set him up with Lily, but really set him up with Glenda Hendrics, a girl with too much pimples to count. James was taunted and teased for the rest of the year that he had a crush on her. Then, there was this other time in fifth year that she did a prank so bad, that the teachers thought that he and Sirius were the ones behind it, since they came up with the worse pranks and they almost got expelled She ended up confessing, to the surprise of the teachers, James and Sirius, and all was forgiven, because of her being the undeniable favorite of the teachers. That's when Sirius started to get a really good look at her. He liked a challenge. In sixth year, they had the Triwizard Tournament and they had to go to this wizarding school somewhere in Greece, where the sixth years and seventh years, and the House Quidditch Temas, had to go to watch the tournament, support their champion and study there for the rest of the year. During the Yule Ball, even if it was freezing cold that Christmas, she only wore a hot pink bikini and flip-flops. The teachers didn't scold her, not even Dumbledore who actually seemed amused, even if she ended up disgracing the school through her actions, but she did end up with a bad cold for weeks. And this actions of hers was only the short list. there were many more.

James watched Akex as teachers passed by, only taking a look at her, then moving their way and ignoring her. He felt jealous that she never got in trouble,  
she never got detention, and all her records were squeaky clean, even if she did worse things than him.

"how does she get away with everything?"James wondered out loud.

"Who? Alex?" Lily asked.

"Yeah."

"It's her gift."

"And yours?"

"what do you think?"

"Let me think...you're pretty, smart and you have me."

"I like that answer. Come over here and kiss me."

James obeyed. Normally, Lily didn't like public displays of affection, but I guess she thought different now.

"Can you tell me what Alex is up to now?" James asked hopefully.

"Not in your life," Lily whispered.

"If you don't mind my intervening," a voice came from behind them.

They turned around and saw Professor McGonagall. "This is no place for you to show this kind of disgraceful actions!" she barked.

"Sorry Professor." they said in unison.

When McGonagall was out of earshot, James said,"where is the place then? Mind going up to the Heads dormitory then?"

"Nice try." Lily said dully.

"C'mon Lily, you know you want to."

"No, I don't know if I want to."

"Fine, then we'll be stuck here eating grapefruit all afternoon."

"That's fine with me." Lily teased, sucking on a grapefruit.

"Oh no, we won't. I forgot, I have quidditch practice today."

"I'll watch from the stands then."

"You'll be lonely up there, Alex is on the team too remember?"

"Oh, don't worry about me, I'll have Annie and Hannah."

James stood up and grabbed Sirius at the scruff of the neck and lifted him up. Sirius looked at him grumpily.

"Oy! All you Quidditch Gryffindor team! We have practice remember? Let's go!" James shoutd for the whole hall to hear.

Four other people stood up from the Gryffindor table and filed out the Great Hall. Sirius and James walked at the head of the pack and Lily and Alex followed the team, throwing fits of giggles.

"I'll see you later Lily," Alex said as she headed into the tent to the locker rooms.

Lily was left all alone to walk to the stands. She didn't count on Hannah to be here yet, she was probably still in Hogsmeade, on the date with Moony, she was wondering how they were doing.

Lily sat near the topmost, thinking absentmindedly, when James called to her from the ground. He cast her a flying kiss and she smiled. How gay James could be at times.

Overall, the whole practice went well. James was a good captain, he didn't need to train since he already had the natural talent of a seeker and all he had to do was look for a small golden ball, a cinch for him. He just kept barking orders to his teammates, while he was hovering in midair. The only problem was with Sirius, while flying, he kept trying to look up the skirts of his two other female teammates, not just Alex.

"Oy! Sirius!" James screeched at him. "Alex is already going for you. Don't ruin this." he whispered to him as he passed.

"Can't resist mate, it's in my nature." Sirius replied casually, within earshot of Alex, who heard it.

She became agressive the rest of the practice, scoring every goal without passing to anyone, especially not Sirius.

After practice, Sirius landed towards James.

"What's got her knickers in a twist?" Sirius joked to James, who didn't smile back.

"I don't have anything to say to you," James said seriously.

"What?" Sirius flung his arms above his head indignantly.

"She's acting strange around you,"James confided."Better put your guard up, she's up to something."

Lily walked over to them. A happy smile on her face.

"You have to get to Alex's good side, or you'll regret it," Lily advised.

"What do I care of her good side?" Sirius retorted.

"Remember Melanie Sanders?"

"Yeah, I dated her in third year," Sirius boasted.

"She left in fourth year right?"

"Yeah, but that was because her family had to move."

"She could still study in Hogwarts, but that was just the story she gave."

"There's no other story." Sirius crossed his arms.

"The real story is that Alex kept bullying her and making her cry, but she threatened that if Mealanie would tell on her, she would tell her parents that she was dating you." Lily replied truthfully. "Melanie couldn't take it anymore and the reason her family moved is because of Alex. The family always asked Melanie why, but she would just say that she felt like it."

"Are you serious about that?" James cut in.

"Yup, Alex was really mean back then."

"Alex what?" Alex said as she came over.

"Alex was so good at practice today," Sirius said casting her his best innocent smile.

"Aw. Thank you."

"Shall we walk back to the castle then?" Sirius addressed to the rest of them.

They all nodded and walked back to the castle for an early supper, while Sirius enjoying having Alex wrapped around his finger, or so he thought.

----------------------------------------------------

A/N-Okay guys, don't get mad at me for this chappy being a bit, no, a lot boring than you probably expect. But, I have to keep it like this to have an air of mystery and stuff right? It keeps the suspense and waiting all the more enjoyable. Suggestions and reviews please. Do you want Alex out, in? How do you react to Alex? Because I simply love her character, do you feel the same? Please tell me, so that i can improve the next chapters to your liking. Pretty pretty please?  
But honestly, I like talking about Alex. She is so easy to talk about and make up because she's my own charcter. I don't know James, Lily and Sirius the way JK Rowling does, so, I can't really say what they are as a whole person. Reviews please!! Tell me if you are not interested in other characters and I'll put few parts of them for the next chapters...that okay with you? Or do you want to hear more of their scandalous lives? XOXO's...


	6. Halloween Dance

A/N-why aren't you people reviewing? it gets me sad when you don't, and I do love reading reviews. My other account has thousands, but when it comes to this one, there are only a few. So please, do review. I don't own anything except fot the plot, Alex, Annie, Hannah and this account. Enjoy Reading! Oh, and I'd like to thank dracosbabygrl and gizzer! These people keep me motivated to write more, and the support is overwhelming!! i love you lots!! 

-----------------------------------------

The scent of October was in the air. And it gave a thrill for the students to see Hagrids pumpkin's sitting happily in his garden. Halloween was coming, and this Halloween was special, since this time, they had a ball. Yup, an old fashioned, mask wearing, big frilly gowns ball that only 4th to 7th years were allowed to go. Definitely something even the boys could look forward to, you never know what happend if all are wearing masks and you might slip a kiss to the wrong person.

"Will you go with me?" James asked fot the umpteenth time.

"Yes, James" Lily sighed, exhausted. "But if you keep asking, I might change my mind."

"Oh no you won't," said James gruffly as he wrestled Lily on the futon.

"Stop that!" Lily breathed as he started attacking her with tickles.

"Not until you make out with me."

"Alright, alright, just please stop!!" Lily squealed.

James put his hands behind his back and sat on the edge of his seat, like he was about to jump from a plank. He was about to dive for her, when Lily dove at him first, nuzzling his neck and kissing it tenderly. Her lips reached his and she sank into his arms.

They kept like this for a few minutes until James hands started to stray. Lily kept pushing his hands away, but they kept on coming back. Finally, she was getting tired of it and pulled away.

"Lily," James sighed.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"We've only been dating for a month!"

"So? Does it matter?"

"Yes James, it matters-a lot."

"Whyever so?" James said, sitting up.

"I'm not ready." she said simply.

"When will you ever be? When we're married?"

Lily stopped to think. Did James really think that she was his? That they would end up graduating and marrying each other? Because right now, she couldn't even tell what would happen next week at the Halloween ball, let alone the future in 4 years or something equally long.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" James voice entered her thougts. "Does that mean you don't even plan to marry me when all this school is over?"

"You really know what you want, don't you?"

"I do know. And I've worked really hard to get this."

"But how can you say marriage when were not even so serious yet?"

"Simple really. I said to Sirius in third year that you're the girl I'm going to marry, whether you like it or not." James grinned.

Lily looked into his eyes. She thought that they might clear her thoughts, but it confused her even more. Seeing his eyes so sure, made her feel like she wasn't ready for him yet.

"Right now, I want what Alex wants, James," Lily said hollowly. "I don't want my future with you to be planned out so soon. I want that Alex doesn't even know if Sirius is the guy that she can spend the rest of her life with."

James buried his hands in his face, making it appear that he was frustrated, or crying.

"I'm really sorry, but I'm not sure yet." Lily said, stroking his back up and down.

James raised his head and looked at her. He said firmly, "I'll wait for you, I don't care how long, but I'll wait for you."

Lily smiled appreciatively, and they just sat there, holding each others hands and looked into the fire.

----------------------------------------------------

"I don't know what to buy," Lily said, holding up a pink frilly dress in front of her to see how she looked in it.

Alex's nose wrinkled.

"It makes me look fat," Lily observed and she hung it back on the rack where she found it.

Lily and Alex were in Hogsmeade, buying gowns for the ball that would be next Friday. Right now, they were in Ongers, the only place in Hogsmeade where they selled gowns from all eras.

"What about this one?" Alex suggested, holding up a gown with a poofy skirt and poofy sleeves.

Lily shook her head at it. Why did the Ball had to have a strict dress code of poofy gowns only?

"At least, you found yours." Lily pointed to the big paper bag in Alex's hands.

"It's perfect to seduce Sirius," Alex shrugged.

"This is really becoming the prank of the year for you, isn't it?" Lily said while studying a red long dress.

"It's my job to have a prank of the year, baby carrot," Alex said, slapping Lily's hand away from the red gown.

"I was considering that!" Lily scolded.

"Look at the price" Alex said, fingering the pricetag.

"Woah! All that for one dress?" Lily backed away a few steps, seeing that it cost 500 galleons.

"I mean, I can afford that, but I've covered your expenses for one time too many," Alex said thickly.

"Yeah," Lily said absentmindedly.

"Huh?"

"What about this?"

"Wow! That's perfect for you! But it looks like it costs more than the red one."

"Wrong!" Lily said, waving the tag around in the air. "But it will make me lose all that I've been saving this summer."

"Then buy, baby carrot, buy!" said Alex, pushing Lily to the register.

---------------------------------------------------

Friday night. the long awaited night for all.

Lily and Alex got dressed together, like always. They stared at the mirror, standing beside each other. How beautiful they both looked.

Lily in that blue strapless gown with the frilly, puffy skirt and Alex in a gold corset with a long trailing skirt that was less poofier than Lily's.

"Now for the last touch," said Alex, putting on her gold mask with the gold feathers attached at the side.

"Right," Lily followed, putting on her own blue mask with the peacock feathers strapped to one side.

"No one'll know that it's us," Alex said, with her devilish voice.

"More for you to do than me," Lily said flatly.

"c'mon, Lil, where's your essence of partygoer?" Alex said, putting more bronzer on her already bronzed up cheeks.

"Probably left when I was branded as James' official girlfriend," Lily pointed out.

"I'm branded as Sirius' right now girlfriend, but who cares?" Alex said, grabbing Lily's hand and doing her best to run and pull in 4-inch kitten heels.

"I guess not," Lily lightened up.

"Good, cause I'm not going down alone."

-------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, they were walking down, down, down the Marble Staircase, casting that glow that you just can't put your finger on, but it makes you feel better about yourself (A/N-I hope this happened to you at least once). Whispers.

"Who are they-?"

"-can you see beneath the mask-?"

"-stupid feathers, it's blocking-"

"-bet you that's just Alex and Lily-"

"-if that really is Lily-"

"-she never looked so good-"

"-yeah, next to Alex too-"

"-want to unmask them to see if that's really them-?"

"I'd better not if I were you," James' voice said clearly over the murmurs of wondering.

"Why not James?" someone called out.

"Because mystery is much more fun than knowing who you're really hitting it off with," he replied slyly, under his white half-mask.

"Oy! James, is that you?" Sirius shouted across the hall, ruining the mystique that his plain black mask exuded.

"Yeah, thanks for ruining it Padfoot," James called back.

"Only doing my job," Sirius said, as he shoved other people to get to James. No one said anything of course, they were too afraid of the Marauders.

"Who do you reckon?" Sirius asked James quietly.

"Weren't you listening to the people?"

"I was, but I can't believe it."

"Listen, only one group of girls could look that gorgeous when they're fixed up even more."

"Right, so, Alex, Lily, Annie and Hannah?" Sirius said, counting with his fingers.

"Think yourself lucky mate. We've got the best dates the school could ever offer."

"Cheers to that." Sirius punched his arm.

The girls walked over to the doors leading to the Great Hall without even looking at the direction of the boys. Normally, if it were them, they would've skipped over to them merrily, like Goldilocks or Little Red Riding Hood.

"Mate, are you sure that's them?" Sirius asked.

"After that, I'm not sure myself." James replied fervently.

They walked over to the two girls and stood directly in front of them.

"May we help you?" Lily said, trying to keep in her giggles.

"We shan't darling," Alex said to Lily in a French accent. "Zey are men, they know how to take care of zemselves."

"Um...Lily, is that you?" James said, reaching out to pull up her mask.

"Don't touch," Lily said in a French accent too, slapping James' hand away.

Clearly, this started to confuse James and Sirius.

"Alex, I know it's you," Sirius said gruffly.

"Who is zis Alex you are saying of?" Alex continued. "But I am sure zat whoever she is, she is a charming person." she added.

"Lily, Alex, stop playing around," James said, starting to get impatient.

"We are telling you ze truth," Lily said convincingly.

"We know not of zese Lily and Alex," Alex supported.

James narrowed his eyes in frustration. He was sure it was them, but he did have to admit that he had a part of him that felt that these girls weren't Lily and Alex. He should learn to trust his instincts then. Sirius, on the other hand knew very well that it was Alex, Lily he wasn't sure, but Alex he was certain. He'd recognize her lips anytime. So, out of instinct then, he grabbed her arm roughly, then kissed her before she had a chance to object.

To his surprise though, she screamed, "'OW dare you! You 'ave no right to do zat to me without my permission."

"Are you seriously going to put up zis act throughout ze whole night?" Sirius said in a very bad french accent.

"If your french accent is zis bad, I don't even want to know how you speak french," Alex laughed.

"Fine. If you're sticking to this, fine. But I know it's you," Sirius said, ruffling his hair.

"Goodbye boyz," Lily said, waving her hand to them goodbye and encased the other one in Alex's shoulder. They glided into the Great Hall, leaving the bemused dates standing by the door with oggling girls, gossiping in what they just heard.

Once they were out of sight, Lily and Alex burst into fits of laughter.

"Let's start having fun, shall we?" Alex said, holding out her arm.

"Let's" Lily said, taking it.

The music was coming from an orchestra of floating intstruments. Although the music was classical, people were dancing to the music like they were dancing at a Weird Sisters concert.

"May I ask for this dance?" a seventh year behind a green mask extended his hand to Alex. Behind the mask, they could see his eyes. They were light brown, but they matched the color of Alex's dress.

"Are you going to be okay when I leave? I'll be right back." Alex said, once again in her french accent.

"It's okay, I might find a partner of my own, but if I don't I'll be right here," Lily replied in her french accent too.

Alex walked over with the guy, glimpsing back as if to say, are you sure? Lily replied with a look that said, you'll regret it if you don't.

"All alone then?" someone asked behind Lily.

Lily turned around and saw James, once again stalking her as if she were the only other person in the room.

"Alors, it's you again," Lily pouted, like she wasn't even thrilled he kept coming after her.

"Well? Want to dance?"

"Well, it's not like I 'ave anything else to do while my friend is away," she replied, taking his arm and walked to the dancefloor.

"Lily, how long are you going to keep this act?" James breathed in her ear, as they danced.

"Dear, dear boy, you must 'ave bumped your 'ead very 'ard." she said sympathetically, patting his head lightly.

In one swift move, he took her to a corner of the Hall and took her mask off. Which was quite difficult, considering that her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head. Lily tried her best to conceal her reddening face, but she was too late, James already took one look at her and he knew. SO, she took he mask from him and quickly put it back on, glaring at him from behind it.

"You can't fool me," he said smugly.

"And you can't expect me to act myself then," turning around and heading toward the direction of Alex and mystery man.

"Wait, wait wait wait," he said quickly, grasping her hand. "Don't you want to spend the night with me?"

She feigned thinking and said, "Nope." heading to Alex, who was being kissed on the hand by the guy with golden eyes.

Alex saw her coming and waved at her frantically.

"He is so gorgeous!" she squealed. "He's Matthew Anderson from Ravenclaw, but I have to keep on the down low, I'm still luring in Sirius."

"And the reason for masks are..." Lily stopped at mid-sentence.

"I forgot that we had masks on!"

"There you go," Lily said, patting her on the back and pushed her to Matthew. "Now, have fun for both of us, and I might see you in the morning."

Alex beamed at her and stalked off to the direction of Matthew.

Time to humor James then, Lily thought.

And right on cue, James appeared at her side, looking disgruntled.

"I'm not going anywhere without you," he voiced.

"That's good."

"Did you hear me right?"

"Yes."

"That was quick."

"Yes, it was, wasn't it"

"Just couldn't wait to get hold of me didn't you?" James laughed.

"Actually, yeah," Lily flirted back.

"Well, let's go then." he said, taking her hand and pulling her out the Hall.

She smiled devilishly, a smile worthy of Alex. Maybe she was learning from Alex after all.

-------------------------------------------

A/N-I'll leave it at that for a while. I don't know what else to do with this ball, but I know you guys have a wicked imagination! I mean, what else happens at parties than fun fun and more fun. Doesn't matter what party, but a party's a party and they're all the same..and the people don't change either. You can think what you want to think..butm I'm not saying anything this time...xoxo's, until next time...ciao.


	7. The Day After

A/N-hello darlings! I've been going to parties for this past week and it has been fun, but I've been getting ideas when all the wild things has been happening there! I have ideas on what to do with the characters and all, and I hope ya'll will like it..i don't own anything except for the plot, alex, hannah, annie and this account, just reminding you...enjoy!

------------------------------------------------

James blinked his eyes open that Saturday morning. His head pounded and kept hearing this ringing sound. Man, was he hungover. He felt something stir beside him. He closed his eyes again, not standing the headache. He thought for a moment.

What had he done last night? Come on James, think think think. He couldn't remember properly. He remembered blurs and drinking lots of Firewhiskey, with Lily.  
Did they finally do it? He couldn't remember either. He didn't open his eyes. Instead, he felt through the sheets to see if the person next to him wasn't clothed. He got hold of the back. Nope, definitely clothed, as he felt the silk in his fingers.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. There was Lily, her back facing him, still in her gown from last night.

Geez, James thought. You were drunk and you didn't even get her out of her dress? You must be losing it Potter. No, I'm not.  
Yes, you are.  
Then why are you talking to yourself?  
You have a point there.  
I'm always right.

James sat up straight as noiselessly as possible, but sank back in the covers when he felt a sharp pain in his head. He groaned loudly.

"James?" Lily said, waking up and rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing in my room?"

"You don't remember either?" James muttered with his eyes closed.

"Remember what?" Lily plopped herself on her elbow.

"I don't know."

"If you mean was I drunk, then I'm sure that I was. My head's hurting like crazy."

"Then stop talking for a while. My head's hurting too," he said. Lily's voice sounded 5x louder than it normally was.

That's what you get when you drink too much than you can handle.

"Alright," and she lay down again, trying her best to ignore her own hangover.

And they lay there, not talking, until drowsiness dawned over them and they fell asleep once again.

--------------------------------------------------

"Ah, I see Prongs is up to a good start today," Sirius laughed when he saw James and Lily stumble through the doors of the Great Hall.

"Shut it Padfoot," James said moodily, as he started munching on french toast. He knew he looked horrible, with bags under his bloodshot eyes and his already messy hair even more messy. His clothes weren't properly ironed and his glasses were askew. Who coudn't have a bad day when it started like this?

"Touchy this morning aren't we?" Sirius went on, shrugging at Lily, who sat beside Alex.

"What's wrong with you?" Alex whispered tersely.

"It was a long night," Lily sighed.

"Like, how long?"

"3 in the morning long."

Alex started laughing loudly, snorting a bit. But no one cared. By an hour, everyone would try to copy that snort, trying and failing miserably.

"What's so funny?" Lily pouted.

"I would understand if it were 4 or 5, but three? That's still top early."

"Well, I'm sooo sorry, I'm not like you, goddess Alex." Lily mocked. "You should talk. What time did you get some sleep?"

Alex grinned sleepily and said, "Actually, me and Sirius never got around to sleeping."

"You and Sirius?"

"Yeah, when Matthew went left at around 12, he's so innocent, Sirius found me and we spent the rest of the night dancing. When no one was left, we went up the Gryffindor dormitory and sneaked in some vodka and firewhiskey. He kept chugging it in, I pretended. He's better when he's drunk." Alex jerked her head to Sirius' direction.

Lily watched Sirius for awhile. She noticed that his words were slurred and he looked out of it a bit.

Of course, that was Lily thinking of Sirius. But she didn't notice the desperate girls dressed like Alex, in the table next to theirs, drooling at Sirius like he was the like he was the hottest thing alive.

"We're the only two girls in this school who can resist him,"Lily voiced.

"Yeah, wonder why..." Alex said boredly.

"I've certainly never had feelings for him, but," she turned to Alex. "You might end up falling for him. It's what he does best."

"And what I do best is not giving in."

"You have a point." Lily said fairly.

"And that's why I'm always liked." Alex said unashamedly.

"Teach me, oh great one!"

"Which great one? Alex or me?" Sirius cut in.

"Shove off Sirius." Lily said.

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Not 'til Alex and I've had a decent conversation."

"And what do you call last night?" Alex said accusingly.

"Oh, I mean a decent conversation when we're not drunk." Sirius replied breezily.

"You were the only one drunk last night." Alex said.

"Lily, will you direct Alex to speak with me without sounding angry with me?" Sirius said, looking at Lily.

Lily was startled by the sudden favor. But answered saying, "Erm-Alex, er- Sirius says to not be mad at him."

"Thanks Lil," Alex gave her a look.

"Why are you so mad at me anyway?" Sirius wondered.

"I'm not mad, didn't I prove that last night?" Alex replied sweetly.

Lily looked at her alarmingly. Last night? What else did they do?

"Nothing like that Lily," Sirius assured when he saw the look on her face.

"Yes, nothing like that Lily," Alex repeated.

"Nothing like what Lily?" James appeared at her side.

"Stop saying that!" Lily scolded.

The three sniggered at her.

"Hello there Lily!" Remus and Peter said at her side suddenly.

Lily jumped at the sound of it. She was fine with Remus, but hearing Peter's jumpy voice made her uneasy. She never trusted him. She knew that Peter had a huge crush on Annie, and he unceasingly said hi to them when they came across each other.

"Hello Remus," she started. then stiffly added, "Peter."

"How's Annie?" Peter asked creepily.

"Annie is great." Lily answered, edging away slowly behind James and Sirius.

"How are you Alex?" Peter said, looking Alex up and down.

"I'm fine," Alex replied quickly, then edging away like Lily, grasping Sirius' hand. She didn't like him either. Aside from Annie, Peter had an enormous crush on her too. He had pictures of her and Annie and Lily and Hannah laughing together in the boys dormitory. Plus a couple of individual photos that Peter took himself. James and Sirius told them so, thinking it would amuse the girls.

"Right. Dont' we have practice today? Sirius? Alex?" James said, noticing the girls uneasiness.

"Yeah, we do." Alex said shortly and careful not to let go, pulling Sirius out the Great Hall.

"Let's go," James said to Lily.

-------------------------------------------

"Thanks." Lily said as they were strolling out to the Quidditch field.

"I know you don't like him, but we can't get rid of him. He's one of us, he's our friend," James said shortly. "And my biggest fan." James said as an afterthought.

"Where are we going now?" Lily whined.

"Just walk around I guess, we can't go back in until an hour or two."

"Okay."

They walked around for a few minutes when they remembered something.

"Where's Sirius and Alex?" they said to each other in unison.

"Let's find out," James said, taking her hand.

Swiftly, they sprinted around the grounds looking like fools.

They reached the end of the forest and panted. They heard sounds from behind a huge, wide tree. Looking around it, there they were. Sirius and Alex were wrapped around each other tightly and were making out viciously. Sirius looked like he was biting her head off.

Lily and James turned around quickly, both trying to erase that memory from their teenage minds. And Lily thought that Alex was breaking Sirius. James even thought that Alex was up to no good. How very wrong they were about her.

Or, could they ever have thought of the possibility that she could just be a really good actress?

Both of them were about to sneak off, but Sirius was too quick for them to go unnoticed.

"Come back here!" he commanded.

The two had no choice. Sirius was way too fast for them, and better have the punishment now rather than later.

"So glad you saw that." Sirius grinned.

Lily and James exchanged confused faces. Alex had a bewildered look on her face. She hadn't moved at all.

"Now, YOU know what you look like when you two are messing around," Sirius laughed.

Lily forced a laugh out while James took Sirius' head and rubbed it vigorously.

"You are a little git, you know that?" James said as he rubbed Sirius' head. It looked painful, but it looked like Sirius was in drunken bliss. Wait until the morning comes! That'll be the funnest part of being drunk!

Alex stoof up daintily. She looked so vulnerable and delicate after being seen with Sirius like that. She cast a small smile and leaned on the tree.

"So," Lily started, attempting small talk. It was the first time that she felt uncomfortble around Alex. "It's really you two?"

"I guess so." Alex said, crossing her arms.

Lily couldn't think of anything else to say. but she was spared of a topic to think of when Alex gestured for her to walk with her.

"Guys, we're gonna leave now," Lily said unecessarily.

Once away from earshot, Alex started prancing around the lake, looking not so delicate anymore.

"WELL?" she asked as she turned around and around.

"Well what?" Lily asked, terrified.

"Wasn't that good?" Alex beamed at her while doing a cartwheel.

"Huh?"

"I fooled you didn't I? Am I not the best actress you've ever seen?"

suddenly, it dawned on Lily what Alex talking about. "You were just acting?"

"Yup."

"I thought you fell for Sirius! Bravo!"

"Thank you, thank you!" Alex said, giving low bows.

"But next time, don't overdo it, you scared me back there."

"You'll get used to it, you'll see." Alex grinned.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N- I didn't know how to end this chapter. Umm..this was some of the events of one party i went to..i left a bit out, but...yeah. hope you guys liked it,  
i'm trying to squeeze in your suggestions as hard as i can..xoxo. 


	8. This Is What Happens

A/N-Unfortunately, we have no snow in my country, so it's always so hot, hot, hot!! We can wear short shorts and micro mini skirts without looking like total flirts, and i'm about to think of a way to put it in here...i do not own anything...yada yada yada...you know the drill...

------------------------------------------------------------

"Goodmorning James!!" Lily shrieked as she pulled her boyfriend's feet off the bed.

"Lily, it's Christmas, I deserve to rest," James replied sleepily dragging himself toward the sheets.

"I'll hear none of that!" Lily pouted.

"Fine, fine. I'm getting up, see?" James stood up with his eyes closed, ruffling his hair.

"Presents!" she squealed, shoving a huge box under his nose.

"Dad and mum," James read aloud, reading the tag. "Should be something good." ripping off the wrapper.

"A rock," Lily squinted at the moldy pebble that Petunia gave her. "Right." she said, shoving it out the window.

"This is better," Lily beamed as she took out her new pair of boots out of its big red box.

"I'd like to see you in that," James said, staring at it. "Without anything else." he added hopefully.

She winked at him, trying to look all cool and calm, but on the inside, she was freaking out. She kept thinking, I'm still a virgin! When'll I do it with James? I don't want to be a priss, but then again, I'm not ready. He'll understand.

Wow.

"What'd you get?" she sat on his bed.

"Parents: new broomstick," tossed it on the floor. "Sirius: Quidditch Through the Ages, I think I'll donate that to the library though," threw it next to the broomstick. "Alex: Quidditch gloves, useful." throw at the stack. "Hannah: Chocolate Frogs," toss at the stack. "Annie: Bertie Botts," toss. "Moony: a book, wow," toss. "Wormtail: socks? is he kidding me? I'm no house-elf," toss out the window. "People who just give me stuff for Christmas even if I don't know them: pictures of themselves, useless junk and really steamy love letters," toss all of it carelessly at the floor beside the other pile.

"You're not done yet," Lily pointed at the still large pile of gifts at the bottom of his bed.

"That's just from my other relatives," he waved his hand. "What about you?"

Lily gazed at the small pile of unopened presents that was next to his. His was already halfway done, but her pile was still smaller by 3x.

"Well, the boots." she tossed on the floor to create her own pile. "Alex: halter dress, like I'll ever wear that-" toss at the boots.

"-I hope you will," James intruded.

"Hannah: Licorice wands," throw at the stack. "Annie: Sugar Quills, I love sucking them during History of Magic," toss at the pile. "Moony: a book, this one's a good one," she placed it carefully on the top. "Sirius: Zonko's finest joke stuff, I might get him detention, these things aren't even allowed in Hogwarts grounds!" toss the box at the base of the pile. "Wormtail: socks. Is he giving everyone socks?" throw it out the window.

"That's it," she said. "I don't know my other relatives anymore, we lost contact when they found out I was a witch."

A sultry giggle came from the next room.

"Oy! we let you sleep in the dormitory already! No funny business!" James banged the wall.

Sirius appeared at the door carrying Alex in his arms.

"Sorry mate, first Christmas and you know how very pleased I get with her," he lifted Alex a bit to indicate who he was talking about.

"My first Christmas with Lily too, as my girlfriend I mean," James pointed out.

"Ah, you know that you're more of a gentleman than I'll ever be," Sirius shrugged. He didn't even look tired of carrying Alex.

Lily had to admire her best friend. Alex kept Sirius wrapped around her finger all these months when normally, he would be chasing all the good-looking girls in school. She kept him tamed, but Lily guessed that Sirius was afraid of losing her with one wrong move. Maybe he tamed Alex then. Either way, both looked happy. Alex was relieved that Sirius wasn't as a jerk as he had been before and it made her job easier. Lily was a bit concerned for Sirius when Christams break came. He seemed in love with Alex already, even with his wandering eyes--and hands.

"Aww.." Alex crooned, jumping off Sirius' firm grip of her. "You two are so sweet. Like, a movie that always ends with a happy ending."she pointed at James and Lily.

They knew what muggle things were. Lily was muggle-born, so she knew. And the rest of them took muggle studies for her sake. It was easy enough, since they were the smartest in their year, and all the lessons were a piece of cake to them, especially when Lily helped out.

"Movie," James said, turning to Lily."I still haven't seen one. Can we this summer?"

"Sooner if you like." Lily replied.

"What movie?" Sirius interrupted.

"You know Audrey Hepburn and Marylin Monroe? I want to watch movies starring them." Alex supported.

"I think we have dvd's in the house," Lily thought.

"Excellent," James said. "Now leave us alone, and do your own-- whatever you're doing." James said to Sirius and Alex.

Sirius grinned widely, but Alex's face remained blank. She wasn't that not annoyed with him. She still had her pride.

Lily dismissed them imperially with her hand. Sirius skipped out of the room merrily, while Alex grimaced slightly and followed him out.

"I still have doubts on their relationship," James accused. " Alex's face always goes down when the mention of romantic stuff with Sirius comes up."

"Sirius is lucky, she was kind of forced into it though right?"

"Then, why did she go out with him in the first place?"

Lily paused for a moment then said, "She must have found something worthwhile in Sirius." She was afraid to give anything out to James. She didn't want to give away the secret that both girls have been keeping since they started dating the two desirable guys in school. She felt guilty leaving James out, but Alex's plan will be ruined if he knew, since Lily knew that once she would tell James, he would squeal to Sirius faster than you could say "heartbreak."

"Want to have our own fun?" James suggested.

Lily looked at him politely. He dove for her.

----------------------------------------------------------

"When'll you dump him?" Lily asked, her mouth full of French fries.

Alex looked at her with confused eyes.

"Slap me if I say that I'm in love with him okay?" Alex said weakly. "Don't make me fall in love with him. I just thought I had more drive and willpower than this."

It was the first day of February and Lily and Alex were sitting by the lake, eating food that they had made for them by the house-elves that were kind enough to make for them. The Marauders were nowhere in sight since the start of that weekend, and that meant that the girls had a day to themselves.

"Are you saying that you're falling for him?" Lily stared with an open mouth, revealing the chewed-up fries.

Alex sighed deeply."I don't know."

"Are you joking? The one reason he dated you is because you're the only one that's not falling for him. If he knew that you fell, he would dump you first!" Lily waved her arms frantically over her head.

"You sound like me when I was just starting to date him," Alex observed.

"Well, it's the only reason you dated him!" Lily replied.

"Do you think he's changed for me?"

"Sirius is a chameleon with girls. He makes them think that they're his only one, even if he has the reputation. But when he gets what he wants, trash."

"You mean he's only after my-?"

Lily nodded. "You and I, we're still virgins right? Or did you give in?"

Alex shook her head. "You mean, he only wants to shag me?"

"Boys, that's all they want. EVen James, he might've acted all in love with me, but it's his testosterone that's in love."

The girls burst into giggles.

"We never have this girl time anymore, I miss it." Lily admitted.

"Me too."

"Anyway, when?"

"When what?"

"Heartbreaker." Lily said impatiently.

"Maybe Valentine's Day," Alex replied sadly.

"Don't get guilty. I know he's my friend, but he deserves it."

"He's a real charmer, I'll have to admit that." Alex said, taking off her legwarmers and putting her feet in the water, it was freezing, but she didn't care.

"All of them are. Look at Hannah, she's smitten with Remus." Lily stated,

"Except Peter, that is."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hot enough?" Alex asked.

"Hot enough." Lily answered.

Alex was wearing white velvet super short boy shorts, white legwarmers, black halter top, black suede 6-inch ankle boots. It was still freezing cold outside and it seemed like suicide to wear something so revealing in this climate, but she already wore a bikini in snow, so this was probably nothing to her. She only wore a white leather jacket to cover her up, so that she wouldn't look like a popsicle when they got at Hogsmeade.

"You're looking pretty hot yourself," Alex commented.

"Why thank you, after all, you helped me pick this out." Lily replied.

Lily wasn't brave enough to wear something so bold, but she was contented with what she was wearing. She was wearing above the knee lace up 3-inch brown suede boots, white shirtdress that was longsleeved, covered her bottom well, but short enough to show off her whole boot. She sure has come a long way from wearing jeans and sweatshirts. She looked hot too.

"I can't believe it." Alex whispered at her reflection. "Sirius and I will never be the same again. EVen with James and the other Marauders, after this day."

"You'll be standing up for what's right," Lily supported.

"Alright, i'm ready, let's go," Alex said, leaving the room.

Lily took her coat and wrapped it around herself tighly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hogsmeade.

"Where to go Lilyflower?" James chimed happily.

Lily was wearing a gold band around her finger, her Valentine's gift from James. "Madame Pudifoot's then, not in the mood for Three Broomsticks."

Alex looked at her sadly. If Lily had a ring, Alex was completely devastated to find out that Sirius gave her a new diamond choker with matching earrings. It would be harder to break up, and they both knew it.

The four of them walked to the tea place, taking in the decorations with much nausea. Both couples took two seperate tables. Lily sat watching Sirius and Alex.

Alex started taking of her earrings, then took off her necklace. She spoke to Sirius with a serene face, anyone else watching would think that they were flirting, but the scene changed when Sirius slammed the table hard and walked out the tea place with bloodshot eyes and tears streaming down his handsome face.

Lily wasn't alone in watching, every couple watched eagerly and James shuffled out the door, chasing after Sirius. She understood, mates did come first, that's why she never told him about Alex's plan. Lily walked over to Alex's table and sat down at Sirius' abandoned seat.

"It felt good and bad at the same time," Alex whispered.

"Don't feel bad-" Lily started.

"You don't understand-"

"What don't I understand? I completely understand every-"

"I love him!" Alex whispered, tears erupting out of her beautiful black eyes. "But, I did what I meant to do, and that's what matters."

Lily watched her, stunned. She thought that Alex was just overinfatuated, but this was a complete surprise to her.

"How can you?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know what happened. It just happened that one effing day! When we watched our first movie, and-and he looked so-real! Like he was the only one! but I knew that I had to restrain myself, because I knew that if I fell, today would be the other way around." Alex gulped in her tears.

"I don't know what to say," Lily said lamely.

"Just tell me everything 's going to be okay, even without him," Alex choked.

"Three Broomsticks, let's go."

Alex stood up obediently, took the jewelry and stuffed it into the pockets in her leather jacket, and both ignored the gossips around them. Lily kept a firm grip on Alex's shoulder.

They got to the Three Broomsticks, and to their dismay, Sirius and James were by the bar. Sirius had two empty bottles of Firewhiskey beside him while James was whispering to him in hushed tones. James saw them coming in and did his best to keep Sirius' eyes from reaching them. The girls went over to the other side of the bar where they were well hidden from their view. Lily ordered Firewhiskey for them both and Alex gulped it down like she was deprived of any drink for many days.

Alex started laughing drunkenly when she had 3 more bottles later. It took every strength of Lily to keep Alex from climbing up the bar table and expose herself to Sirius.

But Sirius was having his own drunken frenzy on the other side of the bar. He had 6 bottles of Firewhiskey and was kissing every random hot girl that he could get his hands on. He kept muttering "Alex" when he pulled away to get air.

James tried his best to keep Sirius restrained, but he gave up, as the girls didn't even object and this was the easiest way to make him heal. He himself started drinking a bottle of Firewhiskey that Sirius had abandoned, while Sirius was kissing a blonde, blue eyed 6th year and muttering Alex's name to her. Honestly, James didn't like blonde blue eyed girls, because they were too common, and the most obvious definition for pretty, but since Sirius was in pain, he didn't stop him.

James tried looking for Lily, and with much effort, saw her pulling Alex off the bar and laughing. James grinned to himself, Lily was so happy even in the saddest of times. She spotted him looking over and gave a small wave. She glanced at Sirius and looked back at him with anxious eyes. James looked away, this was their problem too. Their best friends broke up, so how would they spend time together now that they didn't have each other to get occupied?

Now, Sirius was smooching all over a platinum blonde haired 7th year that was from Hufflepuff, leaving the other blonde sobbing silently. James watched with awe. Sirius' heart got broken and you would think that he would consider these girls own hearts. How broken they would be the next day. He felt a slight tinge of annoyance as he watched, he felt hurt for these girls too. He wasn't at all angry at Alex, he was grateful, but did Sirius really love her so much to drink this much?

Guess so.

"I feel so much better," Alex slurred at Lily, walking to the side of the Three Broomsticks where Sirius and James were, giving up the attempt to climb up the bar table. She walked very steadily, considering the fact that she was was drunk in 6-inch boots.

Lily tried to catch up, but she was too late. She was so sure that Alex and Sirius' eyes met by now. Alex stopped in her tracks with her hair a mess around her and Sirius stared at her with red eyes, but both still gorgeous. Alex smiled her devilish smile and Sirius cast a cocky grin at her. James and Lily were shocked. So that's how drunk they were.

"Can I get any kisses?" Alex crooned at Sirius. Without an answer, she sat on his lap and entwined her arms around his neck and both kissed with so much passion that it didn't even looked like they broke up, it looked more like their romance was fresh.

"Thanks for that," Alex said like her old self, pulling away.

"No problem," Sirius said drunkenly.

---------------------------------------------

James stayed in the Gryffindor boys dormitory that night. He knew that Sirius and Alex would remember everything, regardless of how drunk they were. It was the downside of Firewhiskey. james got drunk with it and barely remembered anything the next morning, but an hour later, it came back to him.

The next morning, Sirius sat up on his bed with his head bent down, gripping his hair tightly, tears falling onto the floor. James just sat at his old bed, watching without anything to say. He didn't know how to comfort his best friend. He knew if Lily ever did this to him, he would just want to die. Moony was reading a book, but James could see that his eyes weren't moving and the book was being read upside-down. Wormtail was the only one not taking it seriously, humming loudly as he waited for all the tension to subside.

"Shut up," Sirius barked at Peter.

Peter squeaked loudly and scrambled out the room.

James and Moony looked at Sirius reproachfully.

"He doesn't care," Sirius muttered, rubbing his eyes vigorously. "Should have known that she was only dating me to get at me."

"It was harsh of her to make you fall in love, but I think she deeply regrets it." Moony offered.

"Yeah, right."

"It's true. She got drunk too didn't she?" James interrupted, a bit annoyed.

"She was celebrating then." Sirius choked, big, fat tears rolling down his hollow cheeks.

The two became silent once again, seeing this display of sadness from Sirius.

"And it's easy for you both, you didn't get dumped by the hottest girl in school, and look like a damn fool trying to woo her," Sirius droned on.

"She is different from the others, I'll give her that. She is the first ever girl to break up with me AND make me feel like shit."

James looked at his feet, feeling hot. He knew that Lily would enter this conversation somewhere and-

"Maybe Lily's going to do this to you next," Sirius said carelessly, taking a swig of Firewhiskey that he left by his bedside table.

James was ready for this. "She's not. It's that simple. I know she loves me."

"Yeah, right. Think what you want to think mate, but when you get dumped like this, don't say I didn't warn you," he retorted, draining the Firewhiskey.

"Alright." James said, not wanting to make Sirius even more angry. He let Sirius pour his heart out every time he was in a mess, and he would be good again the next day, but James couldn't kid himself. This healing would take more than a day, and he knew it.

"I loved her!" Sirius screamed, throwing the bottle at the opposite wall. Moony jumped off his bed in surprise.

"She is going to regret doing that in QUidditch practice today." he slurred. "By the end of the day, she'll be mine again."

-------------------------------------------

"Sirius!" Alex shrieked as Sirius drunkenly maneuvered to her on his broomstick.

"Sorry babe, accident," he shrugged, whispering in her ear.

Alex took off at the oppsite direction, with tears in her eyes. Sirius smiled satisfiedly.

"You don't have to be a jerk about it mate," James said to him.

"Hey, this is my life. Get used to it," Sirius replied, his head bobbing up and down.

"You know what? I think you're too drunk for Quidditch practice," James retorted, losing his patience. "Head over to the locker room and wash up."

Sirius obeyed and landed smoothly on the ground, but watched the rest of the practice for about 15 minutes, his eyes only on Alex, before heading to the locker room.

He was joined by the rest of the team a few minutes later, all heading for the showers. Alex was pacing quickly to the girls showers but Sirius grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her to the side.

"Sirius-" she started.

"Don't Sirius me," Sirius sneered.

"What do you want?" she cried.

"I want you."

"But how can that happen when we're broken up?" she asked innocently.

"Easy." then he planted a kiss on her.

She gave in for a few moments, but got to her senses and pushed him away, running toward the girls showers.

Sirius took a quick shower, and stood, waiting for Alex to emerge, ignoring his female teammates that were telling him to date them instead of Alex.

Alex appeared tensely a few minutes later, not taking her eyes off Sirius'. Sirius watched her in her mini skirt, cashmere sweater, putting on her school shoes. She did everything hurriedly, but he knew that she couldn't help but wonder why he was just staring at her. Feeling that he was creeping her out too much, he glided toward her haughtily. He snaked his arm around her waist, which grew stiff as his fingers reached her. He pressed his lips to her ear. She kept trying to wriggle free, but Sirius kept a firm grip.

"Sirius?" James' head poked in. "What're you doing?" he said anxiously as he saw the Sirius holding Alex that way.

"Leave me here," Sirius ordered.

"But-"

"Prongs, this is the one thing that will make me feel better right now, please."

James disappeared. Alex squealed for help, but she knew that Sirius wanted her, and she wanted him, but how could she resist?

"Why?" Sirius asked, breathing in her ear.

"For all the heartbreaks that you caused," she whispered back.

"And, what about the heartbreaks you've done?" Sirius replied evenly.

"That's different," Alex lied.

"You know it's not."

"Just leave me alone! It already hurts enough as it is!" tears coming down again.

"I love you," Sirius muttered.

"You're not getting me back that easily," Alex replied, pushing him with all the strength she could muster.

"You really don't care." Sirius said in a hurt voice, his eyes watering.

"I do. I guess you should know that I love you, but it will never happen with me and you ever again," she said before leaving.

Sirius stood where he was. Feeling half with sadness and half with happiness. She loved him, and he hurt her somehow too, but they could never be.

-----------------------------------

"What did you do?" James eyed Sirius suspiciously.

"Nothing," Sirius said truthfully.

"I feel sad James," Lily whispered to him.

"We can't do anything anymore." he replied, his heart sinking, Sirius' words entering his thoughts. Maybe Lily's going to do this to you next, Sirius said. And somehow, he thought that he might be right. Doubt entered his mind.

---------------------------------

A/N-I'm so sorry that it's so long, but I just had to keep going or you guys'll be angry for keeping you wait for so long. I like this chapter so much and it's my favorite so far, i felt so much emotion writing it. I hope you did too. I know that you like Sirius' lovelife a bit more, since he is anything but boring, so I focused this chapter more on him and Alex. Reviews please! xoxo's... 


	9. Through Time

A/N-Hmmm...will there be any point in continuing this story? Tell me, because I might just make another chapter after this and end it...and might make another harry potter story...decisions, decisions...i do not own anything except for some characters...enjoy these chapters, i'm not sure how long they'll last... 

-----------------------------------------------------

James watched hopelessly as Sirius continued drinking more Firewhiskey in the Great Hall. It was a beautiful cloudless March Saturday and he didn't have the heart to arrange Quidditch practice for that day. Drinking Firewhiskey in school was already breaking a lot of rules, but no teacher scolded him or gave him detention. It was a wonder how fast news spread. The day Alex and Sirius broke up, the whole school, including the teachers, knew about it. By a week, people had good and exaggerated details of their break-up. By a month, Sirius was being chased by all the 5th to 7th year ladies, his picture hung on 1st to 7th year girls' dormitories, Alex was being courted by all the handsome 7th years and posters of her in her Quidditch uniform was in every boy dormitory in school. They were once again available and very much wanted.

Nobody scolded Sirius anymore, even if he was always drunk in the hallways, late for class, and scolding younger years for no reason, not even the teachers cared how bad he acted. The teachers grieved for him, they thought that the only one worthy for him was Alex and the only one worthy for Alex was him. And even if they gave punishments to him, they were secretly proud that they had power over the most influential student in Hogwarts. They didn't like seeing him this way, and if he could get over the break-up by drinking and drinking, then he could keep doing it.

Professor Slughorn gave him a bottle of Felix Felicis for no reason, the first Potions class after the break-up. Professor McGonagall excluded him from doing any homework, Professor Flitwick gave him 5o points for being on time for his class. That's how much they felt sorry for him.

"Mate, get over it already," James uttered quietly.

"I can't get over it," Sirius slurred. His eyes were always bloodshot nowadays, and he was constantly drunk that he didn't know if he was hungover anymore.

"Why not? Alex has," James said meanly.

"Don't remind, don't re-remind me," Sirius talked back.

"I have to. Can't you see how many girls are after you now?" James gestured to the gaping girls behind them.

"They're all losers. And you know I can't date losers," Sirius laughed, putting his arm around James' shoulder heavily.

"Not all of them," James grimaced.

Alex did the only possible thing to make Sirius feel worse. She was dating Matthew Anderson, the 7th year Ravenclaw who had light brown, almost golden eyes and dark blonde hair. He was easily the most good-looking guy at Hogwarts, Sirius' equal in looks. They found out just last week, when they caught them snogging in an empty classroom where their next class was supposed to be.

Sirius didn't take it well at all, he got drunk even more, and barely slept. James confided to Lily about how he felt about Alex and Matthew, but Lily just shrugged and told him that she didn't want to interfere with Alex's lovelife anymore.

Somehow, when Alex and Sirius broke up, the love between him and Lily slowly started to fade. They spent less time together, and would only meet during classes and the Head's dormitory, when they both were already tired.

Lily entered the Hall wih light ease, spotting James, she traipsed over to him and kissed his cheek lightly. James grasped her hand and held it, rubbing her palm slowly with his thumb. Her hands were soft and smooth, she smiled at him and sat next to him.

"How was your day?" Lily asked dolefully.

"It was-" James started.

"Same as always." Sirius finished for him. "That's what you always say."

"At least he doesn't just say, nothing happened," Lily defended.

"Oh? Is that the reason why Alex dumped me?" Sirius accused.

"That was a month ago, why don't you just drop it?" Lily said, stroking James' jaw lovingly.

"I'm sick of this," Sirius said, looking at the display of affection and standing up.

He stalked off to the Entrance Hall and stopped abruptly. Alex and Matthew were walking down the Marble staircase arm in arm. She saw him and waved happily, like nothing ever happened between them. Sirius disregarded it, but stayed rooted on the spot, narrowing his eyes.

"Hey Sirius!" she said when they reached him. She put her hands on his shoulders and kissed his cheek, no ounce of romance in it.

Electric shocks surged through his whole body and the cheek that she kissed went numb.

"Hey," he replied.

"This is Matt," she pointed to her male companion who was glaring at him with his golden eyes. "But you know him already right?"

"Yeah."

"Where are you going? C'mon, eat with us." she said, entwining her other arm around his.

Sirius saw Matt's body stiffen, and he felt smug. Matt was inimidated by him, and that was good for him, since it meant that he thought that he had competition over Alex.

James abd Lily looked at Sirius questioningly.

"i thought you were sick with the lovey-dovey stuff," James said smugly.

"Plans change," Sirius replied drunkenly.

"Honestly Sirius, why do you keep drinking so much?" Matt asked politely, daring to piss Sirius off.

"Yeah Sirius, it's unhealthy," Alex supported.

This coming from a girl who drinks Firewhiskey every chance that she gets.

"I just feel like it," Sirius muttered, offended that Alex was oblivious to the hurt that he was feeling.

"Yeah, you feel like it," James said sarcastically.

"Just tell the truth," Lily suggested.

"No," Sirius said stubbornly.

"What truth?" Alex asked, stuffing her face with mashed potatoes.

"Nothing," Sirius said panickly.

"Fine," James said, feeling like a dick for acting like a bastard to his best friend.

"Thank you," Sirius said appreciatively.

"You're just not over her," Matt accused, nodding his head to Alex.

"Excuse me?" Lily said. He had no right to say something that he didn't even understand. "Who'll even get over a heartbreak that easily?"

"Just saying," Matt replied.

"Well, shut you mouth if you know what's good for you," James retorted. No one talks to Sirius like that, except for him, and it was only in joke.

"I'll see you later," Matt said, standing up and kissing Alex blissfully.

Sirius had to turn away to keep the tears from falling. It was only a month ago when he was the one who kissed her like that. So this is how it felt to see your ex dating someone else.

"He's so full of himself," Alex commented when Matt was well out of earshot.

James felt surprised. "Why're you dating him then?"

"He's hot isn't he? He kind of has a right to be full of himself."

"I'm not full of myself," Sirius interjected.

"Haha, yeah right," Lily grinned.

"You think I'm joking?" Sirius raised one brow.

"Yes."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Graduation.

Wizard hats in the air.

Tears of joy falling from both parents and students alike.

Hugs.

Screams of laughter.

Goodbyes.

Riding the Hogwarts Express for the last time.

Buying everything on the food trolley.

Stuffing their faces.

Singing the Hogwarts school song.

Smiles etched on each of their faces.

The compartment was packed with 8 people, but the didn't care. It was their last rain ride and the last day as students. Padfoot, Prongs, Moony, Wormtail, Lily, Alex, Hannah and Annie were squeazed in together, drinking champagne. Since there were limited seats, Lily sat on James lap, while Alex was sitting on Sirius' lap, looking like she was forced to sit there. Probably was.

"How's your new boyfriend Alex?" James slurred happily. "That Bernard or was it that Kyle chap?"

"I can't believe you even keep track with her boyfriends!" Lily squealed. "I lost track after the George fellow."

"Well, I've been keeping track and she's had 14 since March, excluding the one she's dating now," Moony cut in.

"Make that 15, I broke up with him, I am currently single and very much available," Alex corrected, as she shifted her position.

"May I date you then?" Sirius joked.

The whole compartment fell silent, staring at Sirius. He only stopped drinking last month and they were all pretty sure that he wasn't completely over Alex.

"Only joking!" Sirius exclaimed indignantly. They all laughed half-heartedly.

"What are we going to do now?" Lily asked.

"I'm going to just travel the world for awhile, maybe meet new people," Alex said at once.

"I'm not sure. I just want to relax for awhile, maybe find a job after a few years." James interjected.

"Join the Order of the Phoenix," Sirius stated.

"That's an excellent idea!" James thumped Sirius on the back. "I'm in!"

"Then so am I!" Lily added enthusiastically.

The three looked at Alex expectantly, but she didn't say anything.

"You in?" Lily looked at her intensely.

"Maybe in later years, but right now, I just want to travel" Alex replied guiltily.

"You're really going to leave us?"

"Not leave, just--be gone for awhile, like a long vacation." Alex replied.

"You can't!" Sirius shouted.

"I am." Alex said simply.

The Hogwarts Express slowed down and stopped. Alex took her trunk and kissed each person on the cheek, except for Wormtail. She said a quick goodbye and she went out the compartment.

"That's the last time we'll be seeing her in a long time," Lily said sadly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will you marry me?" James said, kneeling down on one knee and handing Lily a blue velvet ring box, opened it and revealed a diamond encrusted gold ring.

Lily stared at it, stunned. "Very much!"

"Excellent." he hugged her tightly as he stood up.

They were by the beach, a year later and very happy. They were only 19, but they've never been this sure in their whole entire lives.

"Can't wait to tell Sirius," James said. "He'll be best man yeah?"

"Definitely" Lily answered.

James and Lily went into the beachside house and flooed to Order of the Phoenix headquarters. When they got there, they both screamed,"We're getting married!" in unison.

Congratulations hit their ears with a deafening roar.

"We've been waiting for so long!!! Finally," Sirius roared over the crowd.

"Best man mate!" James high-fived Sirius.

"Cool!" Sirius shouted.

"Do I owl Alex?" Lily suggested.

"Lily, stop hoping. We haven't been in contact with her since our last train ride from Hogwarts," James told her.

"I don't know wh she's not replying to my letters, she must be very busy that the owls can't even catch her," Lily tried to find an excuse.

"Fine, owl her if you want," James flapped his hand at her.

Lily smiled. She ran up the stairs and took a piece of parchment, a quill and ink. She wrote to her parents first, saying, I'm getting married! With James, remember him? I love you guys! and stuck it to a screech owls leg and it took off into the night. She wrote a letter to Alex saying:

Dearest Alex,  
You haven't been with us for a long time, and you haven't answered any of my mail. I'm getting pretty angry at you! But that doesn't mean I'm excluding you from my wedding! Finally, James and I are getting married! Can you believe it?? I need you okay? Just, be there if you can. I'll just owl you where and when. Missing you so much!  
With Love,  
Lily.

Lily tied it to the leg of her owl and she stroked his head before she let him fly off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, James and Lily decided on a date for the wedding, and it would be in a month, so they had to prepare a lot, fast. They booked a very majestic muggle church, so that even her muggle family could be there. They booked for the reception to be in a very posh hotel. Lily owled it all to Alex.

And another week later, Lily received a long letter from Alex. It read:

Forever Baby Carrot,

I'm so sorry. Sorry for not keeping in touch. But I have not received any one of your letters except for the one that you gave me saying that you're engaged! Congratulations! You know that I give you my deepest and happiest blessings!!! James and you've always been the couple, even if you didn't think so at first. I think that I've never got any of your letters because I keep on traveling and the owl can't keep up! I've been everywhere! All the States in both North America and South America! I've been to Paris (and has a relationship with a hot french local there.  
I've been to Milan, Barcelona, Portugal, Australia, Japan, China, Malaysia, India, Thailand, and I'm currently in the Philippines (and the people here look a lot like me, only not as small eyed!).

I don't know how to say this but, I can't go to the wedding. It's all so bad for me to tell you this.  
I send you my best regards, you know that! I can't because I don't think I'll make the on-time date.  
I'm traveling like a muggle and flying in planes and cruise ships and hellicopters (how very fascinating)  
Oh, I'm really sad about it, but you'll get lots of things from me, count on it. I owe you a lot!  
I'm missing everyone, you the most! And even with Jean (the French boyfriend I'm talking about,  
you know that I'm still not over HIM yet. You only know the real secret why I kept dating a lot of guys...never tell.

Oh, and I have a suggestion. When you get married, I have a name for you daughter: Margaret Jane Potter!  
For the boy, I kind of think like, Harry or something like that. It's just a suggestion, but I hope you'll use it. I'm not putting any pressure on you, but I'd so love it!

I've got to go, my darling.

Lots of Love,  
Alexandra Hernandez.

Lily cried as she read. She always hoped that Alex would be at her wedding, since they planned it since their fourth year, but now, Alex felt like a whole different person.

James entered the room and when he saw Lily crying, he dashed over and wrapped his arms around her while he read the letter over her shoulder.

"You never know what Alex is going to do," he tried cheering her up.

"I doubt that she'll come at all," Lily said, wiping her eyes.

"Tell you what, if we have a girl, we can name her Margaret, but I'm not all for Jane. And if we have a boy, maybe, Harry James Potter. Yeah, that's good," James said, still trying to lift up her mood.

Lily smiled up at him with her big green eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Lily was wearing the perfect white wedding dress. It was encrusted with intricate designs of beads at the hem. Her veil was a thin layer of lace and she was adjusting the straps of pearls that were on her shoulders.

She went out of the room and went into the gleaming white car waiting for her to take to the church. She rode it, and her heart kept thumping wildly. When she got there, all she had to do was go inside, walk down the aisle and get married. Okay, no pressure.

She got out of the car and looked up at the Church, it looked intimidating.

Her dad was waiting for her at the doors inside the Church.

"You look beautiful," he said, twirling her around with one hand.

"Is it normal to feel like you're about to throw up?" Lily said, pressing her fingers to her glossed up lips.

"It's normal," said her father, extending his arm for her to hold.

The doors opened and they walked throught the doors. Lily looked around except for the altar. She couldn't bear to show James how nervous she was. In one blink, she saw Alex waving at her from a seat in the back. Lily blinked again and Alex wasn't there. Maybe she just really missed her best friend.

Well, James and Lily got married. There were cameras flashing evrywhere. There was one picture where even Sirius got included, where he was laughing happily, no sadness in his eyes. He looked so handsome, it was unbearable to look at him if you're not thinking of even flirting with him.

Recepetion.

James and Lily were the last to enter the room. The first thing that greeted them was Sirius pushing Alex to them. Lily didn't imagine her at al then! Alex must have apparated when she saw that Lily spotted her. Tears welled up in Lily's eyes and she hugged her friend.

Like always, Alex looked fabulous, wearing 4-inch high silver sandals, a strappy silver gown that clashed gorgeously with her even more tanned skin. The only differnece now was that Lily looked more gorgeous than her, being exfoliated from head to toe, her hair in a loose bun on top of her head and make-up applied so naturally, that it looked like it wasn't make-up at all. Like she really had naturally blushing cheeks, full pink lips and carefully lined eyebrows.

"You look gorgeous!" Alex squealed. "You definitely age better than me. I grow uglier with age."

Lily sized Alex up and laughed. Alex definitely had humbled over a year. She was anything but ugly. Alex was tanner than she remembered. Her legs looked longer, she grew thinner, and her eyes looked brighter.

"I'm just so happy," Lily said.

"I am too," James confided.

"Me too," Sirius added, looking Alex up and down with hunger in his eyes.

"You're not getting anything," Alex told Sirius.

"Let's eat," Lily said.

They came to the huge white table at the center of the room that was slightly elevated off the floor. They ate rare steaks and drank champagne, sharing stories about what had happened over the year.

"Umm.." Alex said, standing up, clinking her champagne flute with her fork. "I have a toast to say."

James and Lily looked up at her, petrified.

"Lily, James. They're the best. The best at everything that they do. And at first, Lily didn't think that she would date James at all. But then, seventh year, they fell in love. Just love. Unexplainable, never-ending, undying love. I just want to congratulate them for staying together and showing us all what true love is. Cheers to you, Lily and James." she said, raising her glass.

"Cheers!" Sirius shouted at the room enthusiastically, then clinked his champagne flute with Alex's and drank. The whole room followed, saying cheers as well.

Lily smiled at her appreciatively. How lucky she was to have a friend like Alex. James looked at Lily meaningfully and smiled suggestively. Lily stood up abruptly and pulled james to his feet. They were in a hotel weren't they? They climbed up the elevator and got to the penthouse suite that they had. Once they got in, they went wild.

Lily got out of her wedding gown in minutes. She helped him out of his tuxedo and they made out in the huge bed. James snaked his arms to her back and took off her white undershirt. They got out of their underwear and just kept kissing. James kept holding her delicately, like she was a piece of expensive china. He kissed her, he just did, until she grabbed him forcefully and she arched her back.

It was blissful paradise. By the end of the night, they were one. Nothing could've been better than this. Everything was just so perfect when they were with each other.

Perfect things. So unreliable, but so beautiful. Neither one of them wanted it to end. They slept in each others arms, holding tight and never letting go.

-----------------------------------------------------------

A/N-this is all coming to an end...and i'm happy about it. Nothing anyone wil say will make me feel bad. I'm liking everything and the next chapter will be the end. I think it'll be better...keep reviewing...i'm never tired of it. I'm getting tons from my other account. Don't get mad at me! xoxo's...


	10. Finality

A/N-This is my finale. This is it. The ending chapter. Don't get mad at me. It just had to be so. I don't own anything, except for the plot, and some characters that I made up. Enjoy please! And keep reviewing! So that I would get inspired to what story to write next. 

-------------------------------------------------------------

9 months later.

Harry James E. Potter is born. He has almond shaped green eyes like his mother, but looks like his dad in his other features. July 31, 1980 is the date he is born.

"He looks a lot like you James," Sirius gazed fondly at the baby in Lily's arms.

"Except for the eyes," James said.

"Lily's eyes," Alex said.

A lot could change in 9 months. Sirius and Alex were dating again, giving it another try, although Sirius was very cautious not to fall head over heels in love with her, afraid that history might repeat itself. But that didn't stop him from getting her pregnant. Alex was now 4 months pregnant and had a very small lump in her stomach. Alex ended her relationship with Jean on the day of James' and Lily's wedding, who was a charming young French man of 21, with dark brown hair, deep blue eyes, thin red lips and a muscular physique. He was completely and utterly devastated.

Ummm...why did she leave him for Sirius? I simply cannot understand.

"He's so," Lily began.

"He's everything we ever wanted," James finished for her.

Lily couldn't say anything to express her happiness. Everything was great, except that they had to go into hiding and James was getting annoyed with being cooped up. They heard that Lord Voldemort had a plan that included them. And they heard that there was a traitor amongst them. They stayed at headquarters for a while, while Dumbledore decided what to do with them.

The four of them just watched the baby, which was giggling loudly and rocking back and forth in Lily's arms. Lily smiled at him warmly and shook a silver rattle at his face. He giggled even loudly.

"I should have this baby soon, so that Harry has a playmate!" Alex said loudly.

"Yeah, maybe have three or four around too!" Sirius added.

"Wait 'til I have this one first, Mister Eager."

James snorted loudly. Lily looked at him curiously.

"Patience is not a virtue that Sirius can do well," he explained. "So it's funny to me."

"You always have to bring me down don't you?" Sirius laughed.

"It's the only way to keep you from being like the rest of your family," James said bracingly.

Sirius paused for a moment and grinned. "You're right! And it's what keeps people from smacking me in the face! Except for Alex."

Alex and Lily erupted in small giggles.

"What's so funny?" James looked at them curiously.

"I wonder how many times I've actually slapped Sirius. I told Lily every time I did, even if Sirius pretends that I don't. EVen in seventh year, I slapped him lots of times." Alex explained.

"I don't get it" James said blankly.

"You won't," Lily said simply.

"I wonder why Wormtail has been acting all funny," Sirius said suddenly.

"Must be because of all the war going on." James said.

"He's barely around! Even if he doesn't have any assignments to do for the Order!"

"I dunno."

"He's the traitor!" Alex joked.

"Wormtail, yeah right," James said sarcastically.

"There's a reason his nickname is Wormtail," Sirius laughed.

"I miss everyone," Lily said sadly. "So much people died already, no wonder Moony's constantly depressed."

"Can't even run around with him anymore during the full moon," James said dazedly.

"Definitely something that I miss," Sirius added, glancing over at Alex, who stood up and left the room. "S'cuse me, I need to hold up her hair." he stood up and left the room too.

"You never held up my hair when I was pregnant," Lily smiled.

"You're not as fussy as Alex," James compared.

"Yeah, Alex can be fussy," Lily said, placing Harry inside the crib, as he started to nod off.

Alex entered, looking exhausted, and Sirius followed, humming softly.

"This being pregnant is hard," she said said, holding her tiny lump. "This baby might turn out really small. I remember when you were 4 months pregnant, you were bloated!"

"You just like to think that you're still looking good even if you're pregnant," Lily said, raising her eyebrows.

------------------------------------------------

3 months later.

It was gloomy. Everyone was doing their own business, losing contact with old friends and living lives with fear, everywhere they went.

James and Lily were placed at Godric's Hollow, for their safety. The Dark Lord had not striked anything at all suspicious about taking them yet. They would know, Snape would certainly tell them. For some reason, he chose to endanger his safety. James striked this as suspicious.

"What does Snivelly think? We're all going to be best mates now that he claims to have changed sides?" James brought up, for the umpteenth time.

"I dunno," Lily said quietly. "Um..I think I'm going to go over at Alex and Sirius' place. I need to talk to her."

"Alright," James nodded. "Just be careful."

Lily kissed Harry on the forehead before stepping out of the house. Once out of the Fidelius charms' boundaries, she apparated to Sirius' and Alex's new place. She knocked on the front door, and a surprised Alex greeted her.

"What are doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk," Lily entered the house.

"Fine. I have something to say too."

"What is it?" Lily asked, sitting on the couch.

"I have no idea why Sirius isn't asking to get married yet."

"I thought you didn't believe in needing to be married before having a baby."

"I don't, but does he honestly believe that it'll be okay to not be married?"

"Sirius is Sirius. It hasn't dawned on him yet how dark these times are."

"That's the problem with him. He acts all lively and happy, and it keeps annoying me when I see that he's not taking anything seriously."

"That's why you love him too," Lily pointed out.

"Remind me why I gave him a second chance, when I sweared that I would never take him back again?"

"I already said it, you just love him."

"It's just like you and James, first hated the guy, then ended up falling for him, only mine was in slightly different circumstances. You guys never broke up." Alex smiled vaguely. "It's so romantic really."

"Maybe we're all meant to hate the Marauders first, before falling for them."

"That's a bit complicated isn't it?"

"Very."

"Why did you come here again?" Alex asked, rubbing her stomach absentmindedly.

"I dunno. I just, felt, that I was inside for so long in the house, I needed to get out." Lily shrugged.

"Understandable."

"I'm just so confused right now." Lily put her face in her hands.

"Well, you're only 20, you'll figure things out when things get better."

"You really think that things will get better?" Lily said, lifting her face.

"Yeah."

"You're starting to sound like Sirius."

"He is very contagious when you live with him." Alex laughed.

"We're lucky--aren't we?"

"We were born lucky. At least, you were born luckier than me."

"Luckier? How come? I will admit now. You are prettier, more charismatic and definitely more stylish in muggle clothes, even if you're a pureblood."

"Let me explain what you think of lucky. One, pretty, that's something based on opinion, and even if I am, it's because of genetics. Two, I'm only more charismatic because, I have no idea. Three, muggle clothes? I only wear it because I don't like wearing robes. Their very hot to wear in and it's ugly compared to muggle clothes."

"Still lucky to me."

"My definition of lucky then. You are the smartest girl, evem if you're muggle-born. You have a guy who only had eyes for you since the beginning. You are happily married without any regrets about marrying him, and you have a baby that's healthy and happy and adorable. Who couldn't call that lucky?"

Lily stayed silent. Alex did have a point sometimes. Lily felt ashamed of thinking everything about her wasn't good enough. She always got jealous of Alex with all the attention, but she ignored the attention that James gave when she so often hated it when they were younger.

"I don't even have a guy who wants to marry me. Well, he got what he wanted. He didn't leave me, but he didn't marry me either," Alex said to her belly.

"It'll all turn out okay, like you said!" Lily said brightly.

"Like I said." Alex repeated.

----------------------------------------

5 months later.

Happiness. It's what kept them going. They stayed in hiding now, under strict protection from Dumbledore. How very frustrated James was, being inside for so long now. Sirius rarely visited anymore. He was doing work for the Order, and could not take care of his own child, leaving Alex very annoyed with him.

"He doesn't care anymore!" Alex yelled as she chopped some carrots that Friday afternoon. "It's Order this and Order that! What the hell has the Order got him on anyway?"

"Alex, this is for the good of us. Don't get angry. Sirius is only doing this for all of us, especially you," Lily tried comforting Alex.

James read the Daily Prophet with much eagerness everyday. He felt so out of touch with the world. He was sitting on the counter with the newspaper in his hands.

"Are you sure you don't mind me being here?" Alex asked politely. She went over to Godric's Hollow yesterday, not feeling secure about living alone now that Sirius rarely showed up anymore.

"It's no problem," Lily answered. "And we need all the company that we can get. It's all so lonely here."

"Yeah, I'm going out of my mind," James said, not taking his eyes off the paper.

"I bet you are," Alex commented, placing the carrots into a pot of boiling water. "I have no idea what I'm doing. I just keep chopping up vegetables and chucking them into hot water nowadays. There are very interesting results when dinner comes."

"Are you sure it's edible?" Lily joked.

"My cooking isn't that bad." Alex said. "I think" she added.

"Here, more vegetables," Lily said, taking out a plastic bag full of cabbage, carrots, lettuce, broccoli and other vegetables that usually made them all gag when they saw it.

"Let's have a chopping game then," Alex replied, brandishing her knife like a sword.

"Careful," Lily yelped as Alex narrowly missed her neck.

"Sorry, you should be glad it wasn't a butcher knife."

--------------------------------------

4 months later.

It was Harry's 1st birthday! It was silent in the house. Bathilda Bagshot, their slightly cooky but sweet neighbor came over to the house and had tea for awhile, praising Harry as he rode on his toy broomstick that Sirius gave. The cat that they had now, was running away from him for dear life. Harry was laughing his head off while James was packing all the breakable things into a box, so that Harry wouldn't crash into any of them. Lily was picking up pieces of the now broken vase that her sister gave her for Christmas. Lily didn't complain. The vase was horrible.

"He'll be a Quidditch player someday," James said enthusiastically as he ran after Harry, trying to catch him. "And I thank him for destroying that horrid vase that you darling OLD sister gave to you." he said laughing.

"It's so sad that Sirius or Alex couldn't be here." Lily sighed. "Although Sirius did give this present, it's sad that they can't be here for his first birthday."

"Then just send him a picture or something," James yelled, still running around.

Lily asked Bathilda to take a picture, but then started giggling as she saw James running after Harry, who was definitely enjoying his birthday present.

Snap.

"Thank you," Lily said to Bathilda, taking the camera from her and placing it on a table.

"Lily, I have to go," the old woman said. "Happy birthday Harry!" she waved at Harry.

Lily gave a small wave at her. James finally caught Harry and was tickling him while Harry roared with laughter.

"I wonder when all of this will end," Lily said.

"Well Lily, when a birthday ends, it's usually at the end of the day," James replied seriously.

"Idiot! I mean the war."

"Oh, that. Well, we're all hoping that it could end soon," James said, placing Harry on his lap, while Harry drooled sleepily.

"Even Wormy is all sad about it. Remember when he went here last weekend?"

"Yeah, I know."

"And, it's been so long. Who is the traitor anyway? And why is Voldemort after us?"

"Even Padfoot is getting suspected as the traitor. I have no idea why."

"As long as Dumbledore is still deciding who'll be the secret-keeper, I'm very scared."

"Let's just hope that he decides on the right person, although, I think it must be Sirius. I mean, it's not like he'll betray us for Voldemort."

"I can't really believe that he suspects Sirius."

"Maybe because we're close to him and all, and he thinks that Sirius is using this to get our deaths." James joked.

"This is serious. I'm getting sad for Sirius."

"Let's hope that he'll just keep his nose clean." James remarked.

Later that night, Lily wrote Sirius all about what happened that day, attaching the photo that Bathilda had took that day.

--------------------------------------------

3 months later.

It was Halloween day. That morning, an argument was going on.

"Sirius! You have to be secret-keeper!" James shouted angrily.

"If we use Wormtail, Voldemort would never expect it!" Sirius said defensively. "But only you, me, Lily and he would know of the switch."

"Why don't we just tell Dumbledore?"

"So that I'll be the one hunted down instead. They'll all think that I'm the secret-keeper and no one will harm Wormtail!"

"That's not a very good deal for you!" James said indignantly. "I don't want my best mate to die on my behalf!"

"Well, I'm willing."

"You know what? This is going nowhere. Fine. Do whatever you want, but I'm telling Dumbledore tomorrow."

"Thank you for your cooperation!" Sirius said. "Now, we need Wormtail now so that we can make the switch."

Minutes later, Wormtail appeared, looking eager. The switch happened and Wormtail was the new secret-keeper. He left very soon after, and Sirius left as well, bidding Lily, James and Harry, a happy Halloween.

That afternoon, Alex just dropped by to give candies for Harry and an hour later, left with a quick rush. Everyone but them was busy.

Hours later, James started amusing himself and Harry, by creating puffs of colored smoke emerge from his wand. He watched as Harry tried grabbing the smoke with his little hands, but never succeeding.

Lily entered the room and said, "James, it's time for Harry to sleep."

James got up and scooped Harry in his arms and handed him over to Lily. He threw his wand at the sofa and stretched, yawning.

A bang came from the front door and he sprinted to it. He saw Voldemort. His eyes cold, they were glowing red. He then realized that he left his wand on the sofa.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" he shouted, though very aware that he had no wand.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Green light filled James Potter's eyes. It filled the whole hallway. And it was the last thing he saw.

Lily saw the flash of green light and screamed.

She dashed into Harry's bedroom, carrying Harry with her. She started to push everything she could see toward the door, trying to make up for the fact that she had no wand either. She didn't let Harry go, and Harry wasn't making a move.

The door slammed open easily, even if the door was completely barricaded. There stood the Dark Lord.

At the sight of him, she dropped Harry into the crib that was behind her and stood in front of it, her arms wide, hoping that she would be killed instead. But not her Harry, anything but her Harry.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" she pleaded.

"Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside, now." he said coldly.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead---"

"This is my last warning---"

"Not Harry! Please...have mercy...have mercy...Not Harry! Not Harry! Please--I'll do anything--" she screamed, refusing to let tears spill.

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"

She refused to move. With all her heart, she wished to save Harry. She would rather die than let Harry be killed.

A flash of green light. She dropped to the floor.

Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry's face, the baby started crying. The same flash of green light. He disappeared. Harry was left crying, only rubble left around him.

-----------------------------------------------

"Hagrid, let me take the baby," Sirius said, trying to convince Hagrid, doing his best not to start crying. "I'm his godfather."

Sirius came from Peter Pettigrew's hiding place, but he wasn't there. Sensing something was wrong, he came over to Godric's Hollow immediately. He came there with the house in ruins, everything destroyed, and saw his best friend and his wife's bodies sprawled dead inside, and Hagrid, already there. He felt numb all over, knowing what wrong he had done that day.

"Sorry Sirius, strict orders from Dumbledore," Hagrid replied, and blowed his nose on an enormous handerkerchief.

"He'll be safer with me," Sirius said, his voice was starting to crack. "Give Harry to me, Hagrid, I'm his godfather, I'll look after him,"

"I really can't. He's going go ter his aunt an' uncle."

"Fine. Take my motorbike then. Tell me if there's anything else I could do to help," Sirius said, shaking all over, both from anger for Wormtail and mourning for James and Lily.

"Tha's okay Sirius. Everything'll be right," Hagrid said, patting him heavily on the back.

"I hope so Hagrid," Sirius said, taking a last look at what used to be his best friends house. "I really hope so."

He disapparated to his house. Alex was there, crying in a corner of the kitchen, her arms wrapped around her legs. He came to her and pulled her up.

"I don't have much time," he said urgently, tears threatening to escape.

"Time for what?" she croaked. "Lily and James are dead."

"A few people will suspect me of betraying them. They think that I'm still their secret-keeper."

Alex's eyes widened with horror. "You are the secret-keeper! Did you betray them?"

"I did not! I changed with that foul, stinking Wormtail! He's the traitor! But no one will believe me anymore!"

"I believe you," Alex's voice quivered. "You must run."

"I'm not running. I'm killing Peter!" he said, stomping out the room.

"NO! Don't make things worse than they already are!" she screamed, grabbing his arm. Her face was now wet with tears, her eyes puffy and red.

"Nothing can be worse than what regret I'm feeling! It's all my fault that they're dead!"

"You didn't know. James and Lily trusted your feelings. It's none of your fault, or James or Lily's. It was all Peter's!" she continued crying.

"I have to do this, for James and Lily." he retorted, struggling to remove himself from her firm grip.

"I can't lose you too," she said hollowly, loosening her hold on him.

Sirius stopped struggling. He gazed at her with his angry eyes.

"Forgive me. Let me tell you now why I never married you. I was a coward to get hurt again. Now, I'm regretting it. And even more, not even knowing our daugher."

"Don't leave me, just don't" she said, pulling him into a tight hug. "Don't tell me any goodbyes."

He placed his chin on the top of her head, hugging her tightly. She felt like home. After losing his best friend, he felt empty, numb. The feeling only came back as he stood there, hugging her.

"I'm not saying goodbye," he said, trying not to let his own tears fall, trying to be strong for both of them.

"Don't go," she pleaded.

"I'll just say I love you, and hope you understand why I have to do this," Sirius said, releasing himself from her grasp, kissed her for what he felt would be the last time, and ran out the door.

She fell to the floor, crying harder than ever.

Sirius disapparated, thinking of the place where the traitor would most likely be. He looked all over places where he knew Pettigrew was associated with. It took him hours. He finally found him near the Leaky Cauldron, when morning came. At the sight of him, Pettigrew tried disapparating, but Sirius was too quick for him. Sirius grabbed hold of Pettigrew's robes and he disapparated with him.

They both appeared, moments later, in a muggle street somewhere in London. Wormtail was cornered, he had nowhere to go. Sirius took out his wand, but before he could do anything else, Wormtail shouted for the whole street to hear,

"Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?" he bellowed, and Sirius saw him move his lips, uttering a curse, seeing that Peter's wand was behind his back.

The next thing he knew, the street within twenty feet of Pettigrew blew up. A crater was in the middle of the street, bodies were everywhere.

All the muggles around him were screaming all around, but Sirius didn't hear them. His robes were bloodstained and his whole world started crashing down. He started laughing like a madman, not knowing what he was laughing for. He knew that he should have been crying, but he felt too overwhelmed with everything, no tears fell. He had failed James.

In moments, he realized that twenty people from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad were handling him roughly. He came with them, not speaking.

Next, he found himself, sitting in a cell in Azkaban, with dementors outside. He was getting weak, but he knew that he was innocent.

He was left there, to die. He thought of James, of what would have happened if he had not switched with Peter. He thought of Lily, of how she agreed immediately when he said to switch him as secret-keeper with Peter. He thought of Harry, parentless, forced to stay with his muggle family which would not love him, his godchild, how he himself loved Harry like his child. He tried to keep his thoughts off Alex, trying his best to remove her from his memory, knowing that thinking of her would hurt him all the more. Tried not regretting that he had not tried to know his own daughter. How he would never know her. Yet, he kept thinking of Alex, which was the only happy thought he had, but the dementors drained it out of him, and he easily forgot her, forgot how he loved her. Forgot that she was out there, forgot that she loved him too.

This is how he lost all of the life and optimism that he once had. His life was now, all based on avenging James and Lily Potter. To kill Peter Pettigrew. This anger consumed him, and he did forget of the love that he had, being in the climate of despair. Azkaban changed him.

----------------------------------------------------

A/N- This is it. I hope you aren't angry with me. I really did mean for the story to go with J.K. Rowlings, since the start. It's not a happy ending for them, but I don't want to change the Potter books, it won't be right. I'll be creating an epilogue for Alex if you want, but it'll depensd on how many of you want to know what had happened to her. It'll be short if ever a lot would wonder, so don't expect anything as long as this chapter. Thank you for everything. Please review, it'll mean so much. xoxo's...


End file.
